Sixteen and Beavis
by GoldenManekiNeko
Summary: A request for: LiveFoREVer93. Beavis manages to meet a girl that actually falls in love with him but what happens when his new relationship puts a strain on his friendship with Butthead? And to make matters worse, the girl is pregnant! Beavis/O.C.
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day of school for the teen duo, known as Beavis and Butthead. School had just let out and two best friends were making their way down the hallway, toward the exit doors.

"So, I like...figured out a way we could score. Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead announced with his infamous chuckle.

"What's that? Heh-heh..." Beavis questioned with a chuckle of his own as the two walked along the hallway.

"If you like...fall down, a chick will like...wanna help you up and stuff and then you'll like...totally score. Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead replied as the two made their way out of the school's front entrance.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard..." Beavis complained, before letting out a girlish scream as he tripped over the top step of the school's front steps and fell from the top of the stairs.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Beavis cried out as Butthead pointed and laughed at him.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" A girl with long, dark-brown, wavy hair, pale skin and green eyes asked as she rushed over to the top of the stairs, standing next to Butthead.

"Hey baby...Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead flirted with he girl, seeming to forget all about his injured friend.

"Yeah. Heh-heh! I was just makin' sure I don't stink, which I don't..." Beavis lied, attempting to look tough in front of the female.

"Whoa! Look out!" Beavis attempted to warn the girl as she made her way over to him, but he was too late; the girl had already tripped over the same faulty step that he had tripped over. Beavis and Butthead's eyes widened along with the girl's as the girl had fallen on top of Beavis, her lips smashing up against his lips as she did so.

"Ow!" Beavis whined as the girl gasped lightly in surprise.

"I am so sorry!" She apologized as she stood up, helping Beavis back up to his feet. As she did so, though, the two's foreheads collided with each other.

"Ow! Sorry about that...Heh-heh..." Beavis apologized as he and the girl rubbed their aching foreheads.

"No, that was my fault...I'm Deidra by the way..." The girl introduced herself with a shy smile.

"I'm Bobby, Bobby Beavis. Heh-heh! But everyone calls me by my last name." Beavis introduced himself as well. His face began to burn a bright shade of red as he gently shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Beavis!" The girl grinned as a blush of her own began to spread across her cheeks as well. The two looked down at their still-clasping hands, both exchanging a shy smile, before once again making eye-contact.

"So, would you like to go get some nachos with me?" Deidra offered.

"Um...Okay! Heh-heh! Heh-heh!" Beavis agreed with a shy chuckle as the two began to make their way toward the Maxi Mart, still holding each other's hands.

"Hey! Beavis! Uh-huh-huh...Where do ya think you're goin', buttmunch?!

We had plans! Uh-huh-huh...Get back here!" Butthead demanded as he attempted to kick at the couple with a grunt even though they were too far away for him to reach them. So Beavis and Deidra had a wonderful day together.

First, they shared a basket of nachos from Maxi Mart. Deidra even hand-fed Beavis a few of the nachos, in an attempt to flirt with him then the two playfully chased each other around the store until the owner had kicked them out then after that, the two had hopped onto a bus and rode to the nearest park. Deidra fell asleep on the way there and rested her head on Beavis' shoulder, provoking a small blush and even a small, warm smile from the blonde. Once the two had made it to the park, they laid down on the grass, at the top of the hill to watch the sunset together.

"A perfect end to a perfect day..." Deidra sighed as she once again rested her head on Beavis' shoulder.

"Yeah. Heh-heh!" Beavis chuckled in agreement as he placed his arm around her, holding her close. The day he had just had with this girl he had just met was way better than any day he had ever spent watching T.V. with Butthead.

"Well, we'd better head home; it's getting dark out and it's not safe around here at this time of night..." Deidra announced once the sun had finally set as she stood up from the ground with a small stretch.

"Want me to like...walk ya home so ya don't get kidnapped or somethin'? Heh-heh!" Beavis offered as he stood up from the ground as well.

"Sure! You're such a gentleman!" Deidra agreed as she hugged Beavis' arm, provoking another blush from the blonde.

"Heh-heh! Yeah..." Beavis agreed as he accompanied Deirdra on the walk toward her house.

"I had a great time with you today, Beavis..." Deidra grinned as she leaned in a bit.

"Oh yeah. Heh-heh! Me too. Mm-heh-heh." Beavis agreed with a small smile as he leaned in a bit as well.

The two were interrupted however, by Deidra's father opening the door to address the voices he had heard coming from the outside of it.

"There you are, Deidra! Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Her father scolded her, before glancing over at the still-smiling Beavis.

"Oh? Who's this?" Deidra's father asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Daddy? This is Beavis! I just met him today at school, and he's the sweetest boy ever!" Deidra chirped as she gave Beavis a tight hug.

"Eh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! Boi-oi-oi-oi-oing!" Was the only thing that the blonde could muster as his eyes widened and his face began to turn a deep shade of crimson.

"Beavis, huh? Come on in; any friend of our daughter's is a friend of ours..." Deidra's dad forced a polite smile as he invited the blonde into his home. Beavis could feel her father's hate-filled eyes glaring right into his soul, despite his polite grin, however Beavis faked a smile of his own and timidly made his way into his new friend's home. Beavis, Deidra and her parents all sat around the living room in awkward silence, Deidra's father studying every inch of Beavis' face the entire time which of course made the blonde become increasingly-nervous.

"So...Beavis! Tell me about yourself..." Deidra's father demanded.

"I...um...I...uhhhhhmmmmm...I'm Beavis..." Was all the nervous-teen was able to squeak out as sweat began to drip from his pours.

"Yes, I know that, but tell me something else about yourself; what are your interests? Do you have a job?" Deidra's father prompted.

"I...uhhhhhhmmmm...I l-like...I guess I like watchin' T.V..." Beavis mumbled nervously as he couldn't help but shrink down a bit.

"It's okay, Beavis; don't be shy." Deidra reassured as she hugged Beavis' arm gently.

"And do you have a job yet?" Deidra's father prodded.

"I...I work at...um...Burger World...I-I'm a cashier..." Beavis admitted with a small gulp.

"I see..." Deidra's father raised an eyebrow of disapproval. Beavis could tell that Deidra's father hated him; he could always tell when someone truly hated him and it was making him extremely nervous because he really liked Deidra. He was worried that her father wouldn't want him to see her ever again and what if she listened to him?

"C-Can I use your bathroom?" Beavis squeaked as all of this nervous-tension was beginning to put a great pressure on his bladder.

"Upstairs, first door on the right..." Deidra's father sighed as he shook his head and placed a hand over his face out of frustration.

"Thank you! Drive through!" Beavis babbled nervously, before rushing upstairs, to the bathroom. After Beavis finished up in the bathroom, he forced himself to calm down and began to make his way back downstairs. He stopped in his tracks and hid behind the wall however, when he heard Deidra's parents talking about him.

"You could do so much better than that trailer-trash!" Deidra's father complained.

"But daddy! He's really nice! I don't care about how poor he is!" Deidra defended.

"What kind of blaspheme is that?! I knew we should have homeschooled you!" Deidra's mother whined as she yanked on her own hair out of frustration. Beavis frowned as his head hung and he felt a sharp pain beginning to well up within his chest and throat. He was use to hearing things like this said about him, sometimes even right to his face, but that didn't make the words hurt any less.

Beavis stepped into view, keeping his head hung to hide the tears that were beginning to form around the brims of his eyes as he made himself known to Deidra and her family.

"T-That's okay...I'll leave..." Beavis sighed, trying his best to keep his voice from cracking, before running out of Deidra's house and down the street, back toward Butthead's house.

"Beavis, wait!" Deidra called out after him, before turning to glare at her father.

"That wasn't very nice, daddy..." She scolded, before rushing out after her soon-to-be boyfriend.

"Deidra!" Her father called out, after her, but it was too late; Deidra was already too far away to hear her father calling out to her. Deidra's father sighed, wondering if he had been a bit too hard on her and her new friend as he watched them run away in regret.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Fire! Fire! Firework!

Beavis had arrived at Butthead's house later that night, after hours of running. He cleaned his face of any evidence of tears before entering the establishment as he knew that Butthead would make fun of him if he saw him crying again. Once he had entered Butthead's home through the unlocked-door however, he soon made the discovery that Butthead wasn't there.

"Butthead?!" Beavis called out as he searched the house for any traces of his best friend but the braces-clad, brunette was nowhere to be found. Beavis let out a sigh as he took a seat on his usual spot on the couch. He figured that Butthead had probably left to go get a midnight-snack from the Maxi Mart since it was open for twenty-four hours. At least he would have some time to himself to sulk for a little while.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic-bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel so paper-thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?" Beavis began to softly sing a song that he would often sing to himself when he was feeling like he was feeling today, depressed and disappointed in himself. He was unaware however, that he had left Butthead's front-door open.

"Do you ever feel already buried deep, six feet under, screams but no one seems to hear a thing?!" He sang with feeling, his voice now sounding beautiful from years of practice from singing this song to himself repeatedly. His now-beautiful singing voice traveled from the open, front-door and rang out through all of Maple Street, catching the attention of Deidre, of whom was still searching for him. Deidra peaked in through the open, front-door to see her broken-crush beautifully singing his heart out as shimmering-tears cascaded down his chiseled-cheeks.

"Do you know that there's still a chance for you 'cause there's a spark in you?" Deidra joined in, gaining the blonde's attention as she too knew this song by heart.

"You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine..." She continued as she gradually entered the house and slowly began to approach the blonde.

"Just own the night, like the Fourth of July 'cause baby you're a firework! Come on show them what you're worth! Make them go, ah! Ah! Ah!

You're gonna leave them going, ah! Ah! A-Ah!" Beavis joined in as the two sang together in a beautiful duet. While they were singing, they gradually approached each other, never breaking eye-contact as they gradually became closer to each other.

In unison, the two reached out to take ahold of each other's hands, pulling back in surprise at first, before fully-grasping hands and pulling each other closer to one-another. Their noses touched gently before the two shared a gentle kiss, tears gushing from Beavis' eyes as his soft, warm, moist lips engulfed Deidra's. Deidra's eyes shot open, wide with surprise at first but then they gently fluttered shut again as she gently tilted her head to the side to mimic Beavis' lip-motions. Beavis wrapped his arms around Deidra's waste, pulling her closer to his soft, warm body as Deidra wrapped her arms around his neck for support. Beavis then forced his tongue into Deidra's mouth; he had been practicing on Butthead long-enough to know how to correctly make-out with a girl.

Deidra lovingly wrapped her tongue around Beavis' tongue, before allowing it to explore the inside of her mouth. She then returned the favor by slipping her tongue into Beavis' mouth as well. As she explored the inside of the blonde's mouth, she took notice of how the inside of his mouth felt warmer softer than her own and certainly much softer than his strong, beefy tongue. Deidra's hand then slowly began to trail down Beavis' back, all the way to his rear and down to his smooth, milky thigh, before making its way up the leg of his shorts. Beavis pulled away and grabbed ahold of her hand to stop her.

"Heh-heh...Not here..." He whispered, before cradling Deidra into his arms. He knew that if they did the deed in the living room that they would run a high risk of being caught in the act by Butthead. He knew that they were going to have to do what they were about to do some place more private.

"Boom! Boom! Boom! Even brighter than the moon! Moon!

Moon!" Beavis and Deidra sang in unison as Beavis gently carried his new girlfriend up the stairs, bridle-style.

"It's always been inside of yo-ou! You! You! And now it's time to let it thro-o-ough!" Beavis took over the rest of the song as he entered Butthead's bedroom and gently placed Deidra onto Butthead's bed. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best idea for them to do this in Butthead's bedroom, but Beavis genuinely figured that Butthead would have stayed downstairs for the rest of the night.

Deidra watched as Beavis slowly removed his shirt from his perfectly-curved body. He wasn't the buffest of men but he still had a nice, thin figure and a broad chest.

"Heh-heh...I'm a firework..." Beavis smirked flirtatiously as he climbed on top of Deidra.

"An M-eighty..." Deidra agreed, before the couple shared another passionate kiss. Butthead returned from the Maxi Mart an hour or two later with two baskets of nachos, in the hopes that Beavis would have returned home from his date by now. He let out a sigh once he realized that Beavis wasn't in the living room and decided to head upstairs, to his room to go to bed. What Butthead saw once he had entered his bedroom however, not only made him scream in horror, surprise and disgust, but also made him drop both of the baskets of nachos he was carrying.

"Get out of here!" Deidra shrieked as Beavis let out a high-pitched scream of surprise and rolled over on his back to face Butthead.

"Butthead?! Whata ya doin' here?!" Beavis cried out.

"Ya mean in my own bedroom where you're scoring in my bed?! Uh-huh-huh...It's almost two in the morning; we should both be asleep..." Butthead growled.

"I was asleep; on top of Deidra! Heh-heh!" Beavis retorted.

"Get out!" Deidra ordered as she attempted to sit up but Beavis used his hand to gently force her back down, underneath the covers.

"No! Heh-heh! Don't get up...Heh-heh-heh..." Beavis warned, before glaring back over at Butthead.

"Butthead? Deidra's layin' in here, naked and I ain't got no clothes on...Heh-heh-heh...Get out! Mm-heh-heh!" Beavis ordered.

"You get out! This is my room, buttmunch!" Butthead ordered.

"Fine! C'mon, Deidra; we'll go to my trailer..." Beavis snorted as he shamelessly got out of bed, forgetting that he was still naked.

"UGH! Put some clothes on, Buttwhipe!" Butthead shouted as he covered his face with his arms.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. What A Night

The voices of the teen duo, known as Beavis and Butthead rang throughout the entire suburb of Maple Street as the two screamed childish-insults at each other. Deidra, now fully-clothed, stood outside, in front of Butthead's house, alongside two of Butthead's nexdoor-neighbors: Stewart Stevenson and Tom Anderson.

"Whata ya recon they're fightin' about this time?" Tom asked as he straitened his glasses.

"I don't know but this is the fifth time this week..." Stewart whimpered.

"They're fighting about me..." Deidra admitted with a small sigh.

"Well, I certainly hope you know you can only stay true to one of those boys..." Tom scolded.

"Oh, of course! I know; I'm dating Beavis but...Butthead isn't so happy about it..." Deidra explained.

"Well, I'll be...That Beaver was a nice boy, certainly nicer than that Butthole; I ain't too surprised that he finally found himself a decent lady..." Tom remarked with a grin.

"Yeah! It's the totally-hot Vs. the totally-not!" Deidra joked about the boys' appearances with a smirk. Meanwhile, Beavis and Butthead were still almost-literally at each other's throats as they argued within the nonexistent privacy of Butthead's home.

"It's one thing that ya scored without and before me, but in my bed, Beavis?!" Butthead shouted.

"You're just jealous 'cause I'm better-lookin' than you!" Beavis retorted.

"I knew you thought that!" Butthead gasped.

"It's true; all the girls think so...Heh-heh-heh..." Beavis smirked.

"Shut up, Beavis! You're just a huge buttknocker!" Butthead shouted.

"SHUT UP, BUTTHEAD! I AM NOT!" Beavis snapped as he delivered a swift, hard kick to Butthead's genetalia. The brunette let out a cry of pain, clutching his manhood as his face burned a bright-shade of red and he fell to the floor, in agony.

"Heh-heh! That's right! Heh-heh! I'm not a buttknocker! Heh-heh-heh!

I scored and you didn't! Heh-heh!" Beavis smirked as his friend writhed in pain. He then angrily stormed out of the house and grabbed Deidra's arm.

"C'mon, baby; let's go finish in my trailer. Heh-heh-heh!" He insisted, before being stopped by Stewart.

"Beavis?! Did you and Butthead have another fight? If you're looking for some new friends to hangout with, you can always join the Computer Club with me." The pudgy-kid offered much the blonde's annoyance.

"I ain't joined any clubs, I ain't joined your club and I ain't never gonna join your nerd-club and I'd appreciate it if ya stopped starin' at us through your windows!" Beavis snapped at the pudgy-kid, before dragging Deidra, by the arm back toward his trailer. A bright-red blush of embarrassment covered Stewart's face completely as he approached Butthead, who had now pulled himself together and was now watching the whole scenario unfold through his open, front-door.

"I wasn't staring at you guys through my window, honest. You gotta believe me, Butthead! Come over to my house and I'll show you what I was really looking at through my windows..." Stewart begged in an attempt to cover up his embarrassing-lie.

"Uh...I'm not comin' in your house...Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead replied, before slamming the door in Stewart's face. Later that night, it was around two in the morning when Beavis had finally arrived at his trailer with Deidra. It was old and rundown just like Deidra had expected it to be, yet it had a simple, comforting atmosphere to it that only a true home could provide.

Beavis lead Deidra to his bedroom and the brunette didn't hesitate to nestle up within his covers and make herself comfortable. She watched as her blonde-haired boyfriend angrily muttered insults, directed toward Butthead underneath his breath as he stripped down to his underwear.

"Are you okay, Beavis? What happened with Butthead?" Deidra ask as she couldn't help but blush at the sight of her partially-naked boyfriend.

"He can be a real buttwipe sometimes...Heh-heh...We don't really agree on much of anything anymore and...sometimes I wonder if he even likes me anymore...Heh-heh-heh..." Beavis sighed as he climbed into bed with Deidra.

"Well, I think you're better off without him..." Deidra smiled as she caressed his cheeks gently.

"Yeah! Yeah! Heh-heh! I am! Heh-heh-heh!" Beavis agreed, before he and Deidra shared another passionate kiss.

After Beavis and Deidra had finished up what they had started back at Butthead's house, the two fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Beavis' brown eyes slowly fluttered open as the sun's unforgiving-rays blazed in through the small slits in his blinds and shined down upon his face.

"Heh-heh! I scored..." The blonde snickered as he groggily climbed out of bed and slipped on his grey shorts.

"Deidra?! Heh-heh..." The blonde called out as he searched his trailer for his female companion. The blonde stopped short in front of his bathroom however, when he heard wrenching-noises emitting from beyond its door.

"Deidra? Heh-heh...You okay in there, babe? Heh-heh-heh..." Beavis questioned out of concern as he gently knocked on the door.

"My stomach hurts..." Deidra groaned as she emerged from her guest's bathroom, looking paler than usual and a bit sickly. The poor girl nearly fainted but with quick-thinking and a gasp of concern, Beavis was able to catch her, before she fell to the floor.

"Heh-heh! Look, why don't ya like...go get back in bed and I'll make ya some soup or somethin'? Heh-heh-heh..." Beavis offered as he began leading Deidra back toward his bedroom. Once Deidra was safely and comfortably snuggled up back in Beavis' bed, Beavis headed to the kitchen to make some soup for his sickly-girlfriend's stomach.

"Heh-heh! I don't have any chicken soup but I guess Ramen 'll work..." Beavis muttered as he grabbed the packet of chicken-flavored Ramen from his pantry and began to prepare it. It didn't take him long to finish Deidra's soup, before he returned to his bedroom to check up on her and possibly feed her.

"Heh-heh...Hey, how ya doin'?" He asked softly as he watched his girlfriend weakly sit up in his bed.

"My stomach still hurts but oddly enough I'm starving..." Deidra replied as Beavis made his way over to the bed and took a seat on the edge of the bed, nearest to her.

"Well, heh-heh...I gotcha some Ramen..." He grinned as he offered a forkful out to feed her.

"Thanks..." Deidra thanked with a small smile as she gratefully devoured the meal that her boyfriend was feeding to her.

"So whata ya think ya ate that made your stomach hurt? Do ya think ya gotta take a dump or somethin'?" Beavis questioned, provoking a dark-red blush of embarrassment to spread over Deidra's countenance.

"N-No! Of course not! I-I just...I don't know..." She stammered as she finished off the last of her soup.

"Should we like...go to a doctor or somethin'? Heh-heh-heh..." Beavis asked with great concern embedded in his tone despite his usual chuckle.

"I don't know...I guess I will if it gets any worse..." Deidra replied. She couldn't help but feel touched by how much the blonde-haired teen cared for her wellbeing.

"You know? You're really not as bad as the other girls at school say you are..." She acknowledged, out loud with a small grin. She soon regretted her decision to bring up this topic however, once the saw how saddened Beavis appeared by this.

"O-Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." She began, only to be cut off by Beavis.

"It's okay...Heh-heh...I know what they say about me...The whole school knows what they say about me and they agree with them...even the teachers...Mm-heh-heh...but I don't care anymore...

I've stopped carin' a long time ago...Hm-hm-heh..." He sighed as Deidra listened with a look of sympathy.

"Something tells me you still do care..." Deidra placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder in concern. The blonde opened his mouth to say something else but was abruptly cut off by a loud, harsh knocking at the door.

"Be right back...Heh-heh!" Beavis excused himself as he made his way over to the front door to answer it. Much to the blonde's horror, he was met with Deidra's father angrily standing on the other side of the door.

"Where is she?! Where's my daughter, trailer-trash?!" Deidra's father aggressively demanded.

"Daddy?" Deidra gasped as she rushed over to Beavis' aid. This only angered Deidra's father further.

"Deidra...the residents of Maple Street said you'd be here but I didn't want to believe it...Go outside and wait in the car, now!" He ordered.

"But daddy!" Deidra began only to be cut off by her father.

"Now, young-lady!" He demanded as he pointed toward his car. Deidra did as told and tearfully exited Beavis' trailer.

"Heh-heh! Listen now...Heh-heh...Let's just take it easy...Heh-heh-heh..." Beavis held his hands up defensively as he tried to reason with Deidra's enraged-father.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say, you lousy piece of trailer-trash! You and my daughter?! How could you do this?!" Deidra's father shouted as he towered over the defenseless blonde, menacingly.

"I didn't do anything; it just sorta happened! Heh-heh-heh!" Beavis defended.

"No, you took advantage of my teenage daughter just for the benefit of your own pleasure!" Deidra's father accused.

"N-No! No! I would never take advantage of Deidra! Heh-heh-heh! I love her!" Beavis insisted, only to earn a brutal punch to his left eye from Deidra's father.

The blonde let out a high-pitched squeal of pain as he pitifully fell to the ground.

"If you ever try to contact my daughter again, I will kill you!" Deidra's father threatened before angrily storming off and leaving Beavis alone and injured.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. The Door Is Closed

Later that day, Beavis arrived at school with a very-noticeable, black-eye. He kept his head down as he solemnly-trudged down the hallway, to his first class. It didn't take long for his former-friend, Butthead to notice the blond's shiner as he took his usual seat at the desk next to him once he had arrived.

"Uh-huh-huh...What like...happened to you?" The brunette asked his blond-companion.

"Deidra's dad...Mm-heh-heh...He like...hit me and threatened to kill me if I ever talked to his daughter again and stuff...Hm-hm-heh..." Beavis angrily-replied with a small-sigh.

"Did ya like...really think it would last, dude? Uh-huh-huh...It's one thing for a chick to be into a dork, like you but did ya really think her dad would let a loser, like you stay with his daughter? Huh-huh-huh..." Butthead teased.

"Yeah...Heh-heh...Her dad doesn't like me...Heh-heh-heh...SO WHAT?!" Beavis shouted as he angrily stood up from his seat, towering over his brunette-companion, menacingly.

Beavis was in no mood for Butthead's insults at the moment or anything else for that matter.

"S-Settle down, Beavis...Uh-huh-huh...No need to like...go crazy..." Butthead trembled, feeling intimidated by his friend for the very, first time.

"Is there a problem, Beavis?" Mr. Vantreeson asked in concern as he closed his book and approached the blond.

"Is there a problem?! Heh-heh! Yeah! YEAH, there is! Heh-heh-heh!

Everyone hates me for no, good-reason and I'm sick and tired of it! Do ya hear me?! Sick and tired!" The blond seethed, taking a step closer to his English teacher as his voice grew louder with each sentence.

"W-Why don't you excuse yourself from class and take some time to cool down, m'kay?" Vantreeson squeaked, taking a few steps back as he felt intimidated by the usually-perky blond's sudden-outburst.

"Well, GOOD! This class sucks, anyway!" Beavis snapped as he exited the classroom, slamming the door, behind him.

"What was his problem? Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead questioned to himself. Beavis solemnly-trudged down the school's corridors with his head hung-low, in defeat and his curly, blond-locks covering his tear-filled eyes as he made his way to the roof of the school. Once he had reached the school's roof, he was met with Earl sitting on the bench, near the entrance-door that lead to the roof, practicing familiar-tune on his electric-guitar.

"Don't mind me, man; just practicin' my tunes..." Earl reassured as Beavis made his way over to the roof's railing and stared out at the horizon, the wind gently-swaying his golden-curls. He needed some fresh-air along with some time to think. Time to think about where he stood with Deidra.

"Lay beside me...Tell me what they've done...Speak the words I wanna heeeeaaaaar, to make my demons run...The door is locked, nooowwww but it's open if you're true...If you can understand the me, then I can understand the yooooooouuuuuuuu!" Beavis sang his feelings, beautifully as he not only thoroughly-impressed Earl, but also captured the attention of Deidra, who could hear his voice from the school's courtyard.

"What I've felt, what I've known! Turn the pages, turn to stone! Behind the door; should I open it for yo-ou?!" Beavis sang what he was feeling with all of his emotional-energy as he did a backflip onto the roof's safety-rail, somehow able to balance on it, perfectly. With perfect-balance the blond did another backflip, perfectly landing back-down onto the rail, before dance-walking across it, spinning around then laying down on the rail, on his back, still somehow able to maintain perfect-balance, much to Earl's amazement.

"Yeah! What I've felt, what I've known! Sick and tired, I stand alone!" Beavis sang, still lying on his back as he stared up at a couple of clouds that had the perfect-shapes of silhouettes of him and Deidra holding hands until a cloud in the shape of Deidra's father came in and disrupted the clouds' formation, completely.

"Could you be there 'cause I'm the one that waits for you or are you unforgiven too?!" Beavis finished his thoughts along with his song as he sat back up on the railing, still looking pretty depressed.

"Are you unforgiven two?" Deidra joined in as she made her way onto the roof as well, much to Beavis' surprise.

"Deidra..." Beavis couldn't help but smile, softly, in relief as he got up from the rail, completely.

"I couldn't stay away..." Deidra returned the smile as she approached Beavis and the two locked lips, sharing a passionate, reuniting-kiss.

"Aw..." Earl cooed as his soft-side showed for just a brief-moment.

"What are we like...gonna do about your dad? Heh-heh!" Beavis asked as he walked along the school's corridors, hand-in-hand with Deidra.

"I don't know but I'll figure it out. There's no way I'm going to let anything come between us, not even family..." Deidra reassured.

"Yeah! Yeah! Heh-heh! Me too! Heh-heh-heh!" Beavis excitedly agreed with his girlfriend.

"I gotta get to class now; love you." Deidra excused herself, placing a gentle kiss on Beavis' cheek, before leaving. Beavis let out a goofy, lovestruck-giggle as he leaned against the school's vending-machine.

"Hey, look! It's Deidra, the nerdy-girl!" The familiar voice of Gina caught Beavis' attention as he quickly turned his attention to Kimberly and Gina, the school's popular, mean-girls, who were currently pelting his girlfriend with the contents of their lunch-trays.

"Ugh! who does your hair; a ceiling-fan?" Kimberly mocked as she pelted Deidra's head with her apple.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Deidra tearfully-shouted, before running to her class, crying.

"A crybaby and a nerd; what a combination..." Gina remarked with a cruel-snicker as Beavis clenched his fists along with his teeth. It was bad-enough that these girls were already cruel to him but he would not tolerate them picking on his girlfriend. The poor-blond knew that there was nothing he could do about either of his and Deidra's dilemmas, though; he was just not brave enough to stand up for himself, let-alone his girlfriend. Sure, he stood up to Butthead the other night but if he couldn't handle Deidra's father, then how was he supposed to take on the meanest girls in school?

"Uh-oh! Runnin' outta breath but I, oh I-I got stamina and uh-oh! I see another mountain to climb but oh I, I got stamina!" Beavis' thoughts were interrupted by a voice similar to his but with a Hispanic-accent singing. He quickly turned his attention to the vending-machine he was currently leaning up-against to see his reflection; only said-reflection had his shirt pulled over his head and seemed to be moving independently.

"You..." Beavis muttered to himself as his eyes widened at the sight of his alter-ego dancing within the glass barrier of the vending-machine. Beavis rubbed his eyes in disbelief but the reflection of Cornholio was still there, pressing his body against the glass, in a seductive-manner.

"Don't give up! I won't give up! Don't give up! No! No!

No! Don't give up! I won't give up! Don't give up! No!

No! NO!" Cornholio sang to Beavis as the glass-door to the vending-machine slowly creaked open, allowing the blond access to the machine's sugary-contents. Beavis knew what his alter-ego wanted from him, now; he wanted Beavis to let him take over his body and take care of all of his problems for him. The blond was skeptical about this at first but soon realized that Cornholio was the only part of him that was brave, strong and fast enough to handle Gina, Kimberly and Deidra's father.

"I'm free to be the greatest; I'm alive! I'm here to be the greatest here, tonight!" Cornholio's reflection sang, triumphantly from the vending-machine's glass-door as he watched Beavis devour as many candy-bars as he could at a time. Later that day, Gina and Kimberly decided to cut class as they snuck out of the school. The two were bragging about their accomplishments in making Deidra cry when they were startled out of their thoughts by something quickly-running past them.

"What was that?!" Kimberly squeaked as she scanned her surroundings for the source of the noise out of paranoia.

"Oh, look..." Gina smirked as she pointed to Beavis, who was standing in front of them, a few feet away, twitching-profusely with his shirt pulled over his head and a deranged-look in his eyes.

"It's that freak...Come to hit on us again, freak?" Gina teased when she was suddenly-punched in the face, hard-enough to send her flying, backwards.

"You don't remember me? You don't remember my name?!" Cornholio grinned as he delivered a swift spin-kick to Gina's face once she had attempted to sit back up. Gina let out another scream as she was sent flying, once-again by Cornholio's kick.

"Ah?! My name is not, Ah! My ancestors didn't give me the name, Ah!" Cornholio mocked as Kimberly attempted to run away but her path was blocked by Cornholio when he jumped ten feet over her head with a triple front-flip, a small twirl and one backflip, landing flawlessly in front of her.

"The streets will flow with the blood of the nonbelievers!" Cornholio shouted as he punched Kimblery in the nose then punched her in both of her cheeks with both of his fists. He then kneed her in the face, before delivering one, final blow to her nose, rendering her unconscious as she landed next to her friend, Gina. Gina weakly picked herself up and fearfully glanced up at hers and Kimberly's attacker only to see the crazed-look in his chocolate-brown eyes glaring back down at her as he stood over them, menacingly. Before Cornholio could finish off his victims however, the bell rang and Deidra was the first to exit the school, followed by Butthead.

"Beavis?!" Deidra gasped in surprise once she saw her twitching-boyfriend standing over her badly-beaten bullies.

"Whoa..." Was all Butthead could muster as he fearfully took a few steps back. Beavis really had lost his mind.

"Dammit! The Damn bell rang! C'mon!" Beavis shouted as he grabbed Deidra's arm and began to run as fast as he could, away from the school.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Deidra cried, barely able to match the blond's speed as he pulled her along with him. Butthead took this opportunity to approach Gina and Kimberly, in hopes of winning one of their hearts.

"Hey, baby...Uh-huh-huh...Do you like...need some help? Huh-huh-huh..." Butthead flirted, earning a swift-kick to the genitalia from Gina.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Run Away With Me Now

"Whoa! Beavis, slow down! Where are we going?!" Deidra shouted as Cornholio finally came to a stop in a wooded-area.

"I think we are far-enough away..." He grumbled as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Though nobody was in sight, for miles, there was no way the hooded-blonde was going to let his guard down.

"Beavis, what's going on?" Deidra asked while trying to catch her breath.

"I am not Beavis..." Cornholio snarled, darkly.

"What? What do you mean?" Deidra questioned in confusion.

"Allow me to introduce myself: I am The Great Cornholio! You must come with me, if you want to be with my counterpart..." Cornholio explained as he held his hands up.

"So, you're like a split personality?" Deidra asked in slight amazement.

"Si! I guess you could say you have two amantes in one..." Cornholio flirted, provoking a blush and a shy giggle from Deidra. Beavis had always flirted with her but never this smoothly, and there was something about that Hispanic-accent that really gave her chills.

"But that doesn't matter now! What matters now, is getting you out of here! Run away with me!" Cornholio demanded.

"W-What?!" Deidra gasped.

"Your parents...Butthead...they do not want us to be together; we must leave them all behind so you and Beavis can start a new life, together..." Cornholio explained.

"I would love that but...are you sure that's what you want?" Deidra asked, caring more about her boyfriend's happiness than her own.

"Me? No, my feelings do not matter here but if we don't do this...it will make the other-me cry..." Cornholio explained with a small-sigh.

"Okay...So what's the plan?" Deidra nodded in agreement and determination. Deidra and Cornholoio had begun to set their plan into motion once night had fallen as Deidra fearfully walked along the road, in search of a perfect target. Said-target did not take long to arrive as Todd could be spotted driving his rusty, pickup-truck along the road. Todd pulled up beside Deidra and rolled down his window with a flirtatious-smirk.

"Hey, baby...Need a ride?" Todd flirted.

"F-F-Funny you should ask, s-sugar..." Deidra played along as she leaned against the door of Todd's truck, attempting to flirt back.

"I'll give ya ride all night..." Todd grinned as Deidra silently prayed that Cornholio would hurry up and fulfill his side of the plan. Her prayers were answered when Cornholio leaped on top of Todd's truck and hung his head over Todd's windshield to flash him a sinister-grin.

"I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO! I NEED T.P. FOR MY BUNGHOLE!" Cornholio roared. Todd screamed for help as he was mercilessly-attacked by Beavis' alter-ego but his screams went unheard in the secluded-area as Cornholio and Deidra stole his truck from him, leaving him, unconscious, on the side of the road with his pants around his ankles.

"I hear Mexico is romantic around this time of month..." Cornholio let Deidra know where they were heading to as he drove along the darkened-road. He then helped himself to the box of Skittles that was sitting on Todd's dashboard as this would allow him to stick around for a few hours longer. It did not take them too long to reach Mexico, since Highland was fairly-close to California's border. Cornholio came to a stop just outside of a Mexican-club that was on the side of the road.

"Why'd we stop at this bar?" Deidra asked as Cornholio got out of the truck.

"Stay in the truck and allow me to do the talking..." Cornholio ordered firmly, before approaching the club's bouncer. After a brief-conversation with the bouncer, Cornholio returned to the truck and reopened the door to speak with his counterpart's girlfriend.

"What was that all about?" Deidra asked again.

"I just got us a way to make some money; c'mon." Corholio replied, before excitedly yanking Deidra out of the car, by the arm and excitedly-dragging her into the club. It turns out that Cornholio was speaking with the bouncer about getting him and Deidra one-night, temporary-jobs as body-guards and thankfully, The club-owner would be willing to pay handsomely for such jobs.

"But Beavis..." Deidra began when Cornholio shot her an icy-glare in return.

"I mean, Cornholio; I don't know how to fight..." Deidra complained as Corholio loaded as much sugar as he could into the free-Shirley Temple that his job allowed him access to.

"You just leave the fighting to me dear; I promised the other me that I would handle everything else..." Cornholio replied, before downing his Shirley Temple in one swig. He then took a bite of the free-taco he was offered only to spit out the chewed-up bite he had taken from it with a gag and a wretch.

"You call this a taco?! This is a disgrace to my home country of Lake Titty-Caca!" Cornholio complained, before discarding his taco by tossing it to the already-dirty, tile-floor. The taco slid across the floor and into the crowd of dancing-teens as a majority of the group of teen leapt out of the way of the sliding-taco's path, causing the massive crowd to part like The Red Sea. Almost everyone in the crowd then proceeded to glare at Corholio, before continuing their dance-sessions.

"Cornholio, I'm serious; what if we get into a bar-fight?! Are you sure you can handle all of these people?!" Deidra worried.

"Of course I am, for I am The Great Corholio and the streets shall flow with the blood of the nonbelievers!" Cornholio replied bravely as he trembled with excitement. Cornholio and Deidra then both took some time to observe the surrounding-crowd that filled the building as almost everyone in the crowd were slam-dancing with each other.

"I bet I could dance better than these idiotas too!" Cornolio snickered, before dramatically-sliding onto the dance floor and knocking over several of the other dancers as he did so.

"Hit it!" Cornholio ordered as he gestured for the D.J. To play some fitting-music for him to dance to. The D.J. did as told and began playing upbeat, techno music.

"C'mon! C'mon! Turn the radio on! It's Friday night and I won't be long! I gotta hide my hair and put my blue-hood on!" Chornholio began to sing as he began to do a rather-provocative dance that involved him thrusting his hips and clapping his hands over his head.

"It's Saturday and I won't be home 'til I hit the dance-floor! Hit the dance-floor! I've got all I need! No I ain't got cash! I ain't got cash but I got you, baby!" Cornholio sang as he began to do The Robot, before flashing Deidra a flirtatious-smirk, causing her to smile in a goofy, lovestruck-fashion.

"Baby, I-I-I-I don't need dollar-bills to have fun tonight!" Cornholio sang as swayed his hips, kneeling down in front of Deidra.

"No cheap thrills!" The crowd chanted, beginning to enjoy both Cornholio's singing and dancing.

"Baby, I-I-I-I don't need dollar-bills to have fun tonight!" Cornholio continued as he stepped back up into a standing-position. He then twirled around gracefully before striking a seductive-pose as Deidra admired both his beauty and his body.

"No cheap thrills!" The crowd chanted once again as Cornholio gestured for Deidra to dance with him.

"I don't need no mo-o-oney, as long as I can feel the beat! I don't need no mo-o-oney, as long as I keep da-a-a-ancing!" Cornholio sang as Deidra gracefully-twirled into his arms with a small-blush. Deidra then swung both of her legs over as Cornholio lifted her into the air, dipped her then provocatively pinned her against the nearest wall. One of the party-goers became jealous of Cornholio's impressive-dancing and approached the still, dancing-couple to confront him, despite being much shorter than Cornholio.

"La! La-la-la! La-la! La! La!

La-la-la! La-la!" Cornholio hummed as he ground his rear-end up against Deidra's crotch. He stopped this action, however when he felt the shorter, party-goer tug on his shorts to get his attention.

"Alright, crazy-legs; you and me, right here, right now!" The smaller, party-goer demanded. Deidra gasped in horror as she clung to Cornholio's arm for safety. She was afraid that someone would want to pick a fight with her boyfriend's alter-ego at some point, that night.

"Heh-heh! Do not fear, my dear; this weakling is no match for the stamina that is The Great Cornholio!" Cornholio reassured, before leaping onto the party-goer's shoulders and burying the party-goer's face into his crotch. He then did a backflip, using the strength of his legs to flip the party-goer and slam him onto his back, on the hard, tile-floor. The party-goer's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he began to twitch and vomit profusely from his head-injury.

"Heh! Ed sure is a good actor..." One of the party-goer's friend's whispered to another one of his friends.

"Ed?" The other friend asked in mild-horror as he began to realize that Ed was not faking his seizure.

"Now, do any of you other weaklings want to face off against The Great Cornholio or do you want to party?!" Cornholio asked with a smirk. The fearful-crowd just went back to dancing as the D.J. played a familiar-beat.

"Hey Mr. D.J. song pon de replay! Mr. D.J. won'tcha turn the music up?! Ah-ah! All the gial wantin' some more-ah! Oh, Mr. D.J. won'tcha turn the music up?!

Hey Mr! Please Mr. D.J! Tell me if ya hear me! Turn the music up!" Cornholio sang as he danced along with the crowd.

When the night was over with and the bar had been cleared out, Cornholio and Deidra collected their pay from the bouncer, who was willing to pay them abundantly for their hard-work.

"I can not thank you enough, senior; this has been the first time in a long time that we had a nice, safe, clean, dance-party here." The bouncer thanked as he handed the large amount of money over to Cornholio.

"It is all in a day's work for the almighty bunghole!" Corholio replied with a smirk. He then groaned sickly, beginning to feel dizzy as the sugar-rush began to ware off.

"Cornholio? Are you okay?" Deidra asked in concern.

"Come on; we have to go!" Cornholio replied as he took Deidra by the hand and lead her out of the bar.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Lost Connections and New Friends

Cornholio sped along the road as quickly as Todd's old, rundown, pickup-truck would allow him to go. He had to find a place for him and Deidra to camp out at for the night before his sugar-rush completely wore off. He knew he would not last much longer when his vision began to blur as he pulled over, near a wooded area and stepped out of the vehicle.

"Cornholio?! What's wrong?!" Deidra asked as she stepped out of the vehicle as well and rushed over to his aid.

"Deidra, my dear...I will not last much longer...There is a tent in the back of Todd's truck...I need you to set it up so we will have somewhere to sleep tonight..." Were Cornholio's final-words before he passed out. Deidra caught the blonde before he could hit the ground, cradling him in her arms as the back of his shirt slid down from his head to reveal his beautiful, blonde-curls that shined in the moonlight.

Deidra gently placed her unconscious-boyfriend back into the driver's seat of the truck, before heading around to the back of the truck to retrieve the tent that she needed to set up. She took the tent deep, into the woods and with some minor-difficulty, she managed to set it up. Once the tent was set up she pulled Beavis out of Todd's truck and carried him over to the tent, gently placing him on the nest that she had made from the blankets she had found in the bed of Todd's truck, inside. She then crawled inside, zipping up the tent, behind her, before cuddling up to her unconscious-boyfriend. Beavis had awoken a few hours later into the night with a massive-headache.

He let out a pained groan and placed a hand over his forehead to sooth the throbbing pain as he sat up to survey his surroundings. He smirked to himself once he realized that he was in a tent with Deidra asleep, next to him as he knew that his split-persona, Cornholio had followed through on his promises but he could not ignore this feeling of emptiness he was feeling within in him. He frowned once he soon realized what he was missing as he crawled out of the tent to take a walk and have some time to himself to think. After a short-while of walking, the blonde came to a stop once he spotted a small-lake. The blonde stared out at the lake, before staring up at the full-moon as memories of his former, best-friend filled his mind.

"O-Oh! Oh! Oh! O-O-Oh! O-Oh!

Oh! Oh! Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me...I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong...We'd hang out on Friday night; everything just felt so ri-ight, unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong..." Beavis sang softly as he stared up at a group of stars that took on the shape of Butthead's face until they were covered up by dark-clouds.

"Now I can't breathe! No, I can't sleep! I'm barely hangin' on!" Beavis sang as he dropped to his knees, pounding his fists on the ground in an attempt to help himself endure the pain.

"Here I am, once again! I'm torn into pieces! Can't deny it, can't pretend! Just thought you were my friend! Broken-up, deep-inside but you won't get to see the tears I cryyyyy, behind these hazel-eyes..." He sang as he stared down at his saddened reflection in the lake until tears dripped from his eyes and fell into the water, disrupting the reflection completely.

"I told you everything, opened up and let you in...You made me feel alright for once in my life..." Butthead sang, back at his own home as he glared out of his kitchen-window bitterly. Though his former, best-friend was probably miles away from him by now, He could have sworn that he could hear his voice singing along with him.

"Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be-e...So-together but so broken-up inside 'cause I can't breathe! No, I can't sleep! I'm barely Hangin' on!

Here I am, once again! I'm torn into pieces! Can't deny it, can't pretend, just thought you were my friend! Broken-up, deep-inside but you won't get to see the tears I cryyyyy, behind these hazel-eyes..." Butthead sang, tears finally gushing from his eyes as he glared out of the window, up at the night-sky.

"Swallow me then spit me out!" Beavis sang bitterly.

"For hating you, I blame myself!" Butthead added.

"Seein' you, it kills me, now..." Beavis sighed.

"No, I don't cry on the outside..." Beavis and Butthead began to sing together.

"Anymoooo-rrrrrrrrre! Anymore..." Beavis passionately finished the sentence.

"Here I am, once again! I'm torn into pieces! Can't deny it, can't pretend, just thought you were my friend! Broken-up, deep-inside but you won't get to see the tears I cryyyyy, behind these hazel-eyes..." Apparitions of Beavis and Butthead's heads appeared on either side of the full-moon as they sang the final-part of the song together. The song ended with tears dripping from the apparitions' eyes and dripping into the lake.

"That's a sick voice ya got there..." A familiar sounding, sinister voice announced from the darkness as Trent stepped out of the brush and into view. Beavis let out a high-pitched scream of both surprise and fear as he turned to face his stalker. He then fell, backwards into the lake and began splashing around desperately.

"AAAAA! NO! I CAN'T SWIM!" He cried out as he struggled to stay above water. Trent approached the lake, nonchalantly grabbed ahold of Beavis' ankle and pulled the blonde out of the lake and onto the shore. Beavis let out a few coughs as he sat up, eventually coughing up a bit of water.

"What'd ya do that for, dill-hole! That stupid water's chokin' me, I'm gonna be tastin' that lake-water for a month! Ya got my hair all wet!" Beavis began to complain as he shook his head like a dog to shake all the water out of his hair, soaking Trent in the process.

"I didn't mean to frighten ya, little-royalty; I was just on a stroll through the woods when I heard your amazing voice so I thought I'd check it out..." Trent explained himself as he offered out a hand to help Beavis up.

"Checkin' me out, huh? Heh-heh! That's not like...creepy at all...Heh-heh-heh..." Beavis growled, standing up on his own as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Nah, man! It's not like that...See? I run this band, called Mystik Spiral and we need another lead-singer, like you..." Trent hinted.

"Um...I don't get it...Heh-heh..." Beavis admitted in a confused-daze.

"I want ya to join my band, bra! Here, just sing with me and I'll show ya what I mean..." Trent explained.

"You shoot me down but I won't fall..." Trent began to sing.

"I am titanium! You shoot me down but I won't fall...I am titaniuuuuuummmmmmm!" Beavis sang along with Trent as the two carried a perfect tune. It was then, that Deidra came barreling out of the forest with Todd's baseball bat in her hands.

"Beavis?! Are you okay?! I heard you screaming!" Deidra asked in a panic but froze when she noticed Trent.

"Who's this?" Deidra asked cautiously.

"Um...I don't know...Heh-heh-heh!" Beavis replied as Trent had yet to tell him his name.

"The name's Trent, Trent Lane and you must be..." Trent began as he held out his hand to Deidra for a handshake.

"D-Deidra...Deidra Long..." Deidra replied as she lowered the baseball bat.

"Bobby Beavis but everyone just calls me Beavis! Mm-heh-heh!" Beavis happily replied with a cheerful smile.

"I was just talkin' to your boyfriend about joinin' my band...He's got a pretty, sick voice...I'd like you guys to come visit our R.V. and meet the rest of the band..." Trent offered.

"I don't know..." Deidra pondered skeptically.

"Sure! I don't see why not! Heh-heh!" Beavis cheerfully agreed with a shrug, much to Deidra's irritation so Trent lead Beavis and Deidra to his R.V. where his band: Jesse, Nicholas and Max were all awaiting their leader's return as they tuned their instruments for practice.

"Hey, Trent!" Nicholas greeted.

"Who are they?" Jesse asked as he pointed to Beavis and Deidra.

"This is Beavis and his lady, Deidra. This little-blonde has a sick voice." Trent introduced the couple to his band.

"Well, it wasn't always..." Beavis admitted with a blush of embarrassment and a nervous-chuckle.

"Beavis, Deidra? This is my band: Jesse, Nicholas and Max..." Trent introduced his newest member to his band.

"S'up!" Max greeted.

"Hey, man; how's it goin'? Heh-heh!" Beavis cheerfully greeted, earning a glare from Deidra.

"What?" He asked once he noticed Deidra's glare.

"Can I talk to you, alone, for a minute?" Deidra asked, before leading Beavis a little further away from the group.

"Beavis, we don't know these people...They could be druggies or serial killers or worse!" Deidra pointed out. Beavis looked over to his new group of friends as he bit his bottom-lip in concentration. Judging by their lazy, laid-back personalities, Deidra may have had a point about them being drug-adicts.

"I don't think they can hurt us...Mm-heh-heh..." Beavis pointed out, feeling confident that he could take them if they tried anything.

"Well, you do have a point there..." Deidra agreed with a sigh of defeat.

"Yo, Beavis! Wanna help us out with our bonfire?" Jesse asked with a mischievous-smirk as he helped Max pile up the wood into the fire-pit.

"Fire! Fire! FIRE!" Beavis chanted as he excitedly ran over to the group. Deidra watched on with a worried frown, before heading over to join the group as well, hoping that nothing bad would come of joining this supposed band.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Boys Will Be Delinquents

"And then, the guy just backs his truck off a cliff...Dude didn't know how to drive..." Trent finished up the story that he was telling as he, his-band, Beavis and Deidra all sat around the large bonfire with him.

"So what happened to him?" Deidra questioned after an awkward moment of silence.

"To who?" Trent asked nonchalantly.

"To the truck-driver?!" Deidra reminded in an irritated-tone.

"I dunno; it's not like I knew the guy..." Trent replied with a shrug, provoking a groan of frustration from Deidra and a small snicker from Beavis.

"That's the most, ridiculous story I've ever..." Deidra began when she suddenly cupped a hand over her mouth and ran over to the nearby bushes to vomit.

"Deidra!" Beavis exclaimed in concern as he stood up from the log he was sitting on.

"Whoa, dude; what's up with her?" Jesse asked out of concern.

"I don't like...know...Mm-heh-heh...She's got like...the Stomach-Flu or somethin'...Hm-hm-heh..." Beavis worriedly explained.

"Aw, that's too bad, man...Well, me and the band were about to hop in the R.V. and head over to the nearest Maxi-Mart to pick up some snacks and drinks; you two could join us and we could pick up some medicine for your old lady if ya want..." Trent offered.

"Yeah! Yeah! Good idea! Hm-hm-heh!" Beavis eagerly agreed, before rushing over to his girlfriend's aid.

"Hey babe; c'mon! Heh-heh! Trent's gonna take us to the store where we can like...get pills for your stomach or somethin'...Hm-hm-heh!" Beavis informed his hunched-over girlfriend as he kneeled down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"T-That's okay; you can go on without me..." Deidra groggily pouted as she still did not trust this odd, new group of people they had just recently encountered.

"I'm not leavin' ya here, by yourself! Heh-heh-heh!" Beavis insisted, not wanting to leave his sickly girlfriend out in the middle of the woods, by herself as he forcefully grabbed ahold of her arm and pulled her into Trent's R.V. Once Beavis had made sure that he and Deidra were both safely strapped in and Nicholas and Jesse had climbed into the vehicle as well, Trent climbed into the driver's seat and started up his R.V. when Nicholas suddenly noticed that someone was missing.

"Wait, where's Max?!" Nicholas piped up as everyone began to search for their bald-headed companion.

"There he is! Heh-heh!" Beavis giggled as he stuck his head out of his window and pointed up to the roof of the R.V. where Max was comfortably resting.

"Max, ya sure ya wanna ride up there, buddy?" Trent questioned skeptically.

"Yeah, man..." Max nonchalauntly replied.

"Alright then..." Trent shrugged, before driving away from their camp site and down the nearest-road. As Trent drove along the road, in search of a Maxi-Mart, Jesse and Nicholas tuned their instruments, Deidra rested in her seat in an attempt to sooth her nausea and Beavis just kept his head sticking out of his window, like a dog. As Beavis enjoyed the feeling of the cool-wind blowing against his face and through his blond-curls, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The blond turned to fully look at what he had spotted only to see Max flailing from the top of the R.V. like a paper-bag, in the wind and tumbling into a ditch, on the side of the road.

"Hey, Trent...Heh-heh...Look...Hm-hm-heh..." Beavis snickered with a small smirk as he pointed to the window with his thumb.

Trent turned his head to glance out of his window with a small, laid-back smile as he noticed his friend, Max standing on the side of the road. He then turned his attention back to the road ahead of him but his eyes soon widened as what had just happened had finally begun to register within his mind. Trent was quick to turn around as he traveled back in the direction that they had come from to retrieve his friend.

"I told you it wasn't safe to ride up there!" Nicolas scolded as Max now had a large cut on his lip that Jesse was attempting to treat while Beavis merely pointed and laughed at his misfortune.

"It's not funny...Can't you see he's hurt?!" Trent growled in disapproval, temporarily putting a stop to the blond's laughter but then Trent soon began to crack a smile of his own as he and Beavis immediately burst into laughter once again. Seeing Max fall from the top of Trent's R.V. reminded Beavis of that time that he and Butthead had found that old, tractor-tire and how they would push each other down steep hills in it. Though watching Butthead tumble down all of those hills, in a large-tire may have been comical at the time, Beavis now felt a twinge of sadness at the memory as his laughter had suddenly ceased.

"Are you okay, Beavis?" Deidra asked out of concern for her boyfriend.

"Yeah...Heh-heh...I just breathed hot air...Hm-hm-heh..." Beavis lied with a somber-tone, not being the kind of person to open up to others about how he was feeling with ease.

"Then let's get this show on the road!" Trent cheered upon hearing that Beavis was feeling well. The sound of vehicles driving along the bumpy road filled the R.V. as Trent fumbled with the R.V.'s radio-settings, in search of a good, instrumental song for him and his band to make up lyrics to for practice. After a while, Trent had finally come across an instrumental, only, banjo song that he and his band would often sing along to when they would go on their nightly drives to the Maxi-Mart.

"Come on, guys! You know this one!" Trent called out to his band.

"Hot digity!" Nicholas cheered in excitement.

"Woo-hoo!" Trent joined in on Nicholas' cheers.

"Yep..." Max nonchalantly replied with a small smirk.

"We've traveld these roads for generations, inspired by M.T.V. videos! We sing our song across the World-wide nation, from Lawndale and beyond!" Trent began the song as Beavis nodded his head along to the rhythm, much to Deidra's disapproval.

"Yep..." Max once again chimed in, in a deadpan-tone.

"We're Mystik together, Mystik forever! We're a band but so much mo-ore!" Trent, Jesse, Max and Nicholas all sang as they got out of the R.V. and danced in front of it while it slowly traveled down the road.

"No matter what comes, we will face the weather! We're Mystik to the core!" They continued their song as Beavis unsteadily bounced along the top of the R.V. It was not a hard task for the band to convince Beavis to ride on the top of the R.V. for the practice-song as the blond was known for his gullibility and reckless-decisions. Beavis soon regretted said-decision, however when it had begun to rain, soaking the blond, completely until his girlfriend, Deidra leaned out of her window to hold an umbrella up, over her boyfriend's head, provoking a sweet, happy smile from him.

"Yep..." Max nonchalantly chimed in once again.

"There's no place that I'd rather be than traveling with my family! People around come to join and see as we sing out across the laaaannnnd!" Nicholas sang from his open-window as both he and Beavis nodded their heads along to the rhythm.

"We're Mystik together, Mystik forever! We're a band but so much mo-ore! No matter what comes, we will face the weather! We're Mystik to the core!" Trent, Jesse, Max and Nicholas all sang as they once again danced in front of their slowly, moving R.V.

The storm's strong winds nearly blew Beavis from the top of the R.V. but Deidra was quick to grab ahold of his ankle and pull him back inside of the R.V. through her open-window.

"Yep..." Max snickered at Beavis' dilema, earning a glare from Deidra.

"We're peas in a pod, we're thick as thieves!" Jesse sang as he, Nicholas and Beavis all poked their heads out from underneath the large blanket that Trent kept on the R.V.'s couch.

"Whatever cliche you throw at me!" Jesse continued as Beavis stuck out his tongue and wiggled it in a fashion, similar to Kizz.

"We're here for each other through thick and thin! You're always welcome with your Rock and Roll kin!" Jesse finished his solo, before gesturing for Beavis to sing next.

"Wee! You're more fun than the color, blue or balloons floatin' over your favorite food! This band's bond puts me in a good mood as we party across this laaaannnnnd!" Beavis happily joined in as he released a handful of balloons from his open-window.

"We're Mystik together, Mystik forever! We're a band but so much mo-ore! No matter what comes, we will face the weather! We're Mystik to the core!" The band sang once again, only with Beavis singing along with them this time as the blond danced across their paths while they danced in front of the slowly, moving R.V.

"I buried Paul!" Beavis cheered enthusiastically.

"Yep..." Max ended the song. Once the boys had finished their song, Trent had suddenly slammed on the R.V.'s breaks when he had noticed a familiar, ginger face out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!" Deidra complained as the sudden jolt from Trent slamming on his breaks had only made her nausea even worse than it already was.

"Upchuck...What's that freak doin' here?!" Trent growled darkly as he watched the ginger, known as Upchuck stare down at a sick-Chihuahua and write something down on a notepad he was carrying with him.

"Upchuck? Heh-heh! Who's that? Hm-hm-heh!" Beavis questioned as he leaned in toward the window to see who Trent was looking at.

"Just some ginger-dork that picks on my sister and her friend...I thought if we went on tour in New Mexico, that we could get away from the loser for a couple of weeks but here he is, bein' a weirdo, as usual..." Trent growled.

"Yeah, he's the weirdo..." Deidra groaned with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, heh-heh! Wanna mess with him? Hm-hm-heh!" Beavis snickered mischievously.

"What'd ya have in mind, blondy?" Trent smirked. Beavis reached into his pocket to retrieve his lighter along with a few firecrackers. Trent nodded in approval, provoking the blond to light the firecrackers and throw them on the ground, near Upchuck. The sick-Chihuahua that Upchuck and been observing had ran off in the opposite-direction once the firecrackers had begun to explode. Trent, Beavis, Jesse and Max all laughed at Upchuck's dilemma as the ginger-haired boy began to dance in place until one of the firecrackers had lit the poor-boy on fire.

"Oh crap! Go man, go!" Beavis shouted as he grabbed Trent's shoulders and began to shake him frantically. Trent was quick to slam his foot onto the gas-peddle, pinning it to the floor as the R.V. began to carry them down the road at a great speed.

"I can't believe you lit him on fire!" Nicholas exclaimed in disbelief once they had finally arrived at the nearest Maxi-Mart.

"Yeah, heh-heh! Me neither...Hm-hm-heh! Stuff like that happens to me a lot...Hm-hm-heh!" Beavis explained with a sigh of defeat.

"That was awesome! You're alright, blondy!" Trent cheered, before flashing Beavis a smirk of approval.

"Really? Heh-heh!" Beavis perked up, appearing touched by the band leader's full-acceptance of him.

"Yeah, man! That was sick!" Trent confirmed.

"Thanks, man! Heh-heh!" Beavis grinned excitedly. He was was happy to be accepted by Trent and his band but setting Upchuck on fire had reminded him of how he and Butthead used to tie firecrackers to bugs and blow them up. These memories now saddened Beavis too, giving him an empty, sinking feeling.

"Beavis? Are you okay?" Deidra questioned her boyfriend's wellbeing once again.

"Yeah! Heh-heh! I just hope we don't like...get in trouble and stuff Hm-hm-heh!" Beavis lied, in a nervous-tone that helped make his lie more convincing to the others.

"Can't get caught if we have an alibi..." Trent smirked, before the group exited the R.V. and entered the Maxi-Mart. When the boys had entered the Maxi-Mart, they had immediately began to raid the isles for snacks and drinks in a loud, obnoxious fashion while Deidra on the other hand, had begun to eyeball the doughnuts hungrily. Though she were nauseous a minute ago, she was strangely enough starving as well.

"It's crazy; in the morning, I puke like a whale and at night, I eat like a pig!" Deidra overheard some woman exclaim to her friend. She turned to view the source of the voice and was horrified to see two pregnant women walking her way.

"I know; it's not easy being pregnant..." The other woman replied to her friend. Deidra glanced over to the isle that was behind her, where the pregnancy tests were. She and Beavis definitely did not use protection but could she really be pregnant? Deidra removed one of the pregnancy tests from its box and snuck into the bathroom with it. She wanted to take a test just to be sure.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Everything Flows Smoothly

"Come on! Come on!" Deidra muttered to herself as she impatiently awaited the results of the pregnancy test she had just stolen from the Maxi-Mart. Once she had heard the alarm that had emitted from the deceive, alerting her that the results had been calculated, she was quick to snatch up the pregnancy test and read the results.

"Oh no...No...No..." Deidra sobbed as she stared down at her positive, pregnancy test, in disbelief. She cracked open the door to the bathroom and peeked out through the open-crack to see what her boyfriend was currently doing at the moment.

"C'mon! C'mon! Hurry up; I gotta go pee!" Beavis whined, dancing in place a bit as he, Trent, Jesse, Nicholas and Max all stood in the checkout-line. With a small blush of arousal, Deidra discretely made her way back over to the group.

She forced a smile as she felt that it would be the best decision to inform Beavis of her pregnancy a little later in the day, preferably when they actually had some time alone.

"Hey, babe! Heh-heh!" Beavis happily greeted his girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek, once he had noticed her approaching.

"Did you find everything okay?" Deidra asked with a gentle smile.

"Yeah! Yeah! I think so hm-hm-heh!" Beavis replied with a sweet smile. Once all of the items had been payed for, Beavis, Deidra, Trent and his band all exited the Maxi-Mart and began to make their way toward their R.V.

"Oo! I gotta pee!" Beavis complained once again as he followed the group back to their R.V.

"Why didn't you go when we were in the store?" Deidra questioned as she tried her best to hide her blush of arousal and to keep a normal tone to her voice. It was her lust for the blond that had previously gotten her into this situation after all.

"I dunno...Heh-heh...'cause I'm a trooper! I guess...Hm-hm-heh!" Beavis replied, in an attempt to appear tough in front of his girlfriend.

"Hey trooper, you're leaving a trail..." Trent joked.

"Shut up, ass-wipe!" Beavis growled, delivering a playful-punch to Trent's shoulder and causing Trent and his band to all begin laughing.

"Woo! Is it getting hot out here or is it just me?" Deidra giggled nervously as she fanned her reddened-face with her hand. Trent, Jesse, Nicholas and Max only laughed even harder, much to Beavis' confusion. Deidra just sat, quietly, in thought on the drive back toward Trent's campsite as she contemplated just how she was going to inform her boyfriend of her pregnancy. She was especially nervous about how her boyfriend would take the news as she feared losing the one thing in her life that was good enough for her to leave everything else behind for.

"Man, that was sick!" Trent grinned as he and Beavis exited the R.V.

"Yeah! Heh-heh!" Beavis chuckled, in agreement.

"Why ya holdin' yourself?" Trent snickered once he noticed that one of Beavis' hands was tightly pressed in between his legs.

"'Cause I gotta pee!" Beavis exclaimed.

"You know there was a bathroom in the R.V. right?" Nicholas pointed out as he exited the R.V. as well.

"G'AH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Beavis squeaked before scurrying out, into the woods. Deidra realized that she now had the perfect chance to be alone with Beavis as she doubted the likelihood of Trent or any of the members of his band following the blond out into the woods for a pee-break. She might get yelled at for following him but the news she had to share with him was important so the brunette followed her boyfriend out, into the woods.

Deidra waited patiently as she longingly watched her boyfriend to pass the time. She waited until he was done before she finally decided to approach him.

"Hey, Beavis?" She nervously spoke up to get his attention, a blush of lust still plastered across her countenance.

"Heh-heh! Oh, hey Deidra; ya gotta take a wiz too? Hm-hm-heh!" Beavis asked curiously with a clueless-snicker.

"N-No, I just wanted to talk to you about something...alone..." Deidra nervously admitted.

"Go for it, babe hm-hm-heh!" Beavis encouraged with a sweet smile.

"Well, you see? I stole one of the pregnancy tests from the store..." Deidra began as she pulled the used, pregnancy test from her pocket. Beavis almost instantly frowned as he could clearly see where this conversation was about to go.

"Beavis? I'm not sick; I'm pregnant..." Deidra finally admitted as she showed him the positive sign on her pregnancy test.

"Oh...Heh-heh..." Beavis began calmly before suddenly screaming, in panic, at the top of his lungs.

"Beavis, calm down! It's okay..." Deidra attempted to reassure her boyfriend.

"No, it's not! I can't take care of a baby!" Beavis exclaimed.

"It's okay; we can get through this, together..." Deidra reassured once again.

"No! You don't understand! I literally cannot take care of a baby! I can't take care of anything...I couldn't even take care of a bag of flour for Health Class..." Beavis tearfully admitted before turning his back to Deidra to hide his tears.

"Everything I touch dies or breaks! I'm just a failure, dammit!" Beavis sobbed, before finally bursting into tears. Deidra frowned sympathetically before gently approaching him and hugging him from behind.

"Hey, that's not true...Don't beat yourself up like that..." Deidra attempted to sooth her crying-boyfriend.

"But it is true! I'm horrible at everything!" Beavis sobbed as he clung to Deidra, seeking comfort in her warm-embrace as he cried softly, into her shoulder.

"No, you're not! You're sweet, you're kind, you're caring, you're funny, I think you're smarter than you pretend to be and you would make a great father! So what if you're a little clumsy sometimes? You're still an amazing person and you won't have to do this alone; you'll have me here to help you..." Deidra reassured, finally putting an end to her boyfriend's hysterical-sobbing.

"Do ya really think so? Heh-heh!" Beavis sniffled, his years of built-up insecurity finally making itself visible to his soulmate.

"I know so..." Deidra promised with a smile as she gently reached up to wipe a few of his tears away. Beavis then pulled her into a tight-embrace before delivering a passionate-kiss to her lips. Deidra was at first surprised by the sudden-kiss but then she gratefully kissed him back, just as passionately.

"Do ya wanna tell 'em or should we keep it a secret?" Beavis asked as he and Deidra made their way back toward the camp site.

"Might as well tell them; it's gonna be pretty obvious anyway in a couple of months...Better to tell them now instead of having to put up with them calling me fat later..." Deidra replied with a sigh.

"I don't think they would do that heh-heh!" Beavis reassured.

"What makes you so sure? We don't even know if we can trust them..." Deidra argued.

"Well, you can trust that if they ever say anything bad about ya, I'll kick 'em in the nads! Hm-hm-heh!" Beavis promised with a snicker.

"Oh, Beavis...You always know just what to say..." Deidra sighed a lovestruck-sigh as she hugged her boyfriend's arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Cool! I'm A Monster!

Later that night, Trent and his band were kind enough to let Beavis and Deidra sleep inside of their camper's bedroom upon finding out that Deidra was pregnant. Deidra of course had her complaints about the offer but she soon began to feel safe once she was nuzzled-up, underneath the warm safety of her boyfriend's body, in the small bed of the R.V.'s bedroom. Deidra and Beavis peacefully cuddled each other as they slept when Beavis was awoken in the middle of the night by a sudden, loud, constant banging at the R.V.'s door. The blond silently questioned why the loud banging had not awoken anyone else as he made his way over to the R.V.'s door to answer it. Beavis was horrified to see Deidra's dad standing on the other side of the door as the older man forced his way into the R.V. and approached the blond, menacingly.

"You! I-I thought we left you behind heh-heh..." Beavis stammered as he nervously took a few steps away from the father of his girlfriend.

"Don't think you can keep me away from my daughter for long...You've had your little fun; now she's coming back home with me where she belongs..." Deidra's father growled.

"She doesn't wanna go with you, butthole!" Beavis bravely shouted back at the man.

"Neither of you have a choice...There's no way I'm going to let my daughter be with a piece of trailer-trash like you..." Deidra's father shoved Beavis to the floor before beginning to head toward the bedroom. Something inside of Beavis snapped upon being called, 'trailer trash' as he picked himself back up, from the camper's floor and snatched Trent's guitar from the passenger's seat. Without warning, the blond then proceeded to raise Trent's guitar above his head before smashing it into the back of the head of Deidra's father. He brought the blood-covered guitar up for another strike, sending it smashing onto the top of the older man's head as Deidra's father dropped to his knees.

Blood splattered all over Beavis and the R.V. as he raised the guitar above his head and delivered a fatal-blow to the head of his girlfriend's father, smashing it completely along with Trent's guitar. A gasp escaped from the blond's lips once he realized what he had just done as his shaking hand dropped what was left of Trent's guitar. A couple of sobs escaped Beavis' lips as he kneeled down, next to the corpse of his girlfriend's father as he knew that he would possibly not only lose Deidra and custody of his child but would possibly be facing a prison-sentence as well. With a shaky hand, the blond placed two fingers upon the neck of Deidra's father's corpse to check for a pulse and tears streamed down his cheeks when he failed to detect one.

"Beavis?! What have you done?!" Deidra shouted as she was suddenly standing in the doorway of the R.V.'s bedroom.

"N-No...wait!" Beavis gasped as more tears fell.

"Beavis! Wake up! Are you okay?!" Beavis was awoken by the sound of Deidra's voice and the feeling of Deidra shaking him. Breathing heavily, the blond sat upright, in the bed and frantically looked around the room. He was relieved that the previous events had only been a dream but he was still unnerved by how real it all felt.

"You were screaming and crying in your sleep; are you okay?!" Deidra questioned, in concern once again as she watched as her boyfriend frantically wiped away his tears.

"Y-Yeah...It was just a bad dream..." Beavis replied, out of breath as he attempted, in vain to maintain a calmer demeanor.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Deidra asked with a concerned tilt of her head.

"N-No! No..." Beavis frantically shook his head as more tears fell.

"Okay! Okay...It's okay..." Deidra soothed as she pulled her boyfriend into a comforting embrace. The couple's tender moment was interrupted, however when Trent had entered their bedroom.

"Trent?! What are you doing in here?! Get out!" Deidra shouted.

"Can I sleep with you guys?" Trent asked with a small smile and a tilt of his head.

"What?! No! Trent, is this a joke?!" Deidra questioned.

"I'm gonna sleep with you..." Was all Trent said in response as he fully entered their bedroom.

"No! Trent! Trent!" Deidra cried out as Trent crawled into bed with her and Beavis, nuzzling his way right in between the couple.

"Ow! You're laying on me!" Beavis complained as Trent cuddled up to him.

"Listen bra, I'm sorry I climbed into bed with you and your girl but let's just get ready for that gig we got, down at the local diner tonight..." Trent apologized to Beavis and Deidra that morning before quickly changing the subject as the couple groggily glared at him, in annoyance.

"Let's start with some practice..." Trent suggested as he tossed a microphone over to Beavis.

"Um...okay! Heh-heh! What do I like...what do I sing? Hm-hm-heh!" Beavis asked as he tapped on the speaker of his microphone to see if it was turned on.

"Just sing whatever pops into your head, blondy..." Trent suggested as he and his band began to practice their music.

"Um...okay! Hm-hm-heh! Now I will tell you what I've done for you; fifty, thousand tears I've cri-i-i-ied! Screaming and deceiving and bleeding for you but you, still won't hear me-e..." Beavis began to sing in an eery tone that sent a chill down Deidra's spine. She knew that part was about Butthead.

"Going under!" Trent chimed in with a smirk as he knew that Beavis was beginning to lose his dependence on his former friend, back in Highland.

"Don't want your hand this time; I'll save myself! Maybe I'll wake up for once, not tormented, daily defeated by you just when I, thought I'd reached, the bottom! IIII-IIII die again..." Beavis continued his song with a bit more feeling laced within his voice. Deidra, Trent and Trent's band all watched in amazement as Beavis' blond curls began to straighten on their own until his blond hair was now as straight as a board, his bangs now draping over one of his eyes.

"I'm going underrrr! Drowning yoooouuuth! I'm falling foreverrrrrr-er-er-er! I've got to break through! I'm, going underrrrrr!" Beavis sang as Trent's band sang his back up.

"What? Heh-heh..." Beavis halted his song upon noticing that everyone was staring at him in both awe and confusion.

"Dude...your hair..." Was all Nicholas could manage to say. Beavis looked into the rearview mirror of Trent's R.V. and once he saw that his hair was suddenly, perfectly straight, he screamed, in a panic before running into the woods to hide himself.

"Beavis, wait!" Deidra called after him, in concern.

"I'll talk to him..." Trent offered with a smirk before following the blond into the woods. Not long after, Beavis had finally calmed down and was now simply strolling through the woods to gather his thoughts.

"It used to be so simple, it was a World I understood...I didn't know what I didn't kno-ow, and life seemed pretty good..." The blond softly began to sing his thoughts as he pondered over just how much he wish he did not now know about humanity.

"But the darkness rises, from somewhere, deep inside of me...The darkness overtakes me...Can I keep, this darkness from, getting free?" He continued his song as he stared down at his reflection in the lake, studying his now-straight hair. He was unaware that Trent was now spying on him with a mischievous smirk plastered across his countenance.

"If I can stay with the light, I know I'll be free and I can start to be whole; I can start to be me! Instead I keep struggling with all that I see, and Deidra, mustn't see the darkness in me! The darkness in me-e-e! She mustn't see the darkness in, meeeeeeeeeee..." He finally finished his song but he was then startled by the sound of Trent slowly clapping his hands as he turned to see his new boss slowly approaching him with that same smirk on his lips.

"Oh! Heh-heh! Hey, Trent! Hm-hm-heh! I was just like...practicing and stuff..." Beavis nervously lied.

"I heard what you were singing blondy...that darkness you've held within you for so long is finally coming to surface..." Trent admitted with a smirk.

"Is this the part where ya kick me and Deidra out?" Beavis nervously asked, followed by a sigh of defeat.

"Nah, nah; ya got it all wrong, blondy...This is a good thing; you're finally breakin' free of that dependance ya had on that little friend of yours and becomin' your own person..." Trent explained as he placed a hand on Beavis' shoulder.

"Really? Heh-heh! Cool...Hm-hm-heh..." Beavis chuckled, sinisterly as he let the darkness within him fully take over.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Somebody I Used To Know

"Hey! You made it!" Trent's sister, Jane grinned as she handed her friend, Daria the cup of black coffee that she had ordered for her.

"Wouldn't miss it for the World..." Daria replied sarcastically before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Without further a-due; I give you, Mystick Spiral and their newest member!" The cafe's owner announced to the crowd as Trent and his band took the stage. Beavis kept his back turned to the crowd as he ran his fingers along Max's keyboard to create an eery, piano tone. The blond now sported a black, leather jacket that he wore over his Metalica shirt along with black, biker boots.

"Is that the newest member?" Daria asked with an amused smirk.

"I guess so; what a freak..." Jane snickered.

"I wonder what his name is..." Daria pondered as she joined in on Jane's snickering.

"Probably somethin' stupid like Beaver or Butthole..." Jane replied with a smirk as her brother interrupted their conversation by screaming into the microphone.

"Bum-bum-be-dum! Bum-bum-be-dum-dum! Bum-bum-be-dum! Bum-bum-be-dum-dum!" Nicholas, Max and Jessie all began to chant.

"What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?" Beavis began to mumble into the microphone that was strapped to the side of his face.

"I'm goin' crazy no-ow!" He suddenly sang beautifully as he finally turned around to face the crowd.

"Or Beavis..." Daria realized as her eyes widened in both surprise and fear.

"Yeah, somethin' stupid like that..." Jane snickered, oblivious to her friend's moment of realization.

"No more gas in the red!" Beavis sang with a sinister smirk as he confidently walked to the front of the stage to join Trent.

"Can't even get it started!" Trent joined in.

"Nothin' heard, nothin' said!" Beavis continued.

"Can't even speak about it!" Trent added once again.

"All my life on my head!" Beavis sang once again.

"Don't wanna think about it!" Trent continued.

"Feels like I'm goin' insane! Yeah! Yeah! It's a thief in the night to come and grab you! It can creep up inside you and consume you! A disease of the mind!

It can control you!" Beavis sang with a bit more feeling as Trent sang his backup.

"It's too close for comfort! Oh, put on your pretty lights! You're in the city of wonder; ain't gone play nice! Watch out; you might just go under! Better think twice; your train of thought will be altered so if you must falter be wi-ise!

Your mind's in..." Beavis and Trent sang together. Daria watched in amazement as Beavis' strong voice overpowered Trent's.

"Disturbia!" Trent's band shouted as their backup.

"It's like the darkness is alive!" Trent sang.

"Disturbia!" Trent's band shouted again.

"Am I scarin' you tonight?" Beavise sang with a sinister smirk.

"Disturbia!" Trent's band shouted once again.

"Ain't used to what you're like!" Trent added.

"Disturbia! Disturbia-a-a! Ah!" Trent and Beavis once again sang along with their band.

"Release me from these chains I'm in! Tryin' to escape but I'm strugglin'! If ya can't O-o-o-o-o-oh! I think I'm gonna O-o-oh!" Beavis sang passionately before he and Trent proceeded to repeat the same verse they were singing before. Daria admired Beavis' outer beauty along with the beauty of his voice as a blush crept across her countenance.

Much to Jane's shock, Daria had decided to run up to the stage once the band had finished their song, deciding that she needed to speak with Beavis once again.

"Beavis?! Hey, Beavis!" She called out to him, waving her arms to capture his attention but Beavis merely turned his nose up at her with a scoff before exiting the stage to reunite with Deidra.

"Beavis?!" Daria called out to him again, surprised by his sudden coldness toward her.

"You know that joker?" Jane asked with a cocked eyebrow as she approached her friend.

"We used to date..." Daria sighed as she watched her secret ex interact with his new girlfriend with a look of regret.

"You did great, babe but who was that girl?" Deidra asked in slight concern for her relationship.

"Just some chode I used to go to school with...Let's get outta here, babe heh-heh!" Beavis replied, provoking a heartbroken gasp from Daria as he placed his arm around Deidra to reassure her before leaving the building with her.

"Yeesh! What a jerk...You're better off without him..." Jane bitterly grumbled.

"He wasn't always that way...I think I might have done this to him..." Daria sighed as she sulked against the wall with a look of regret plastered across her countenance.

"Whata ya mean?" Jane questioned out of concern as she approached her friend.

"He wasn't the brightest kid in our school but he always used to be so happy and full of light...At least I thought he was until..." Daria began to recount her memories of her and Beavis to Jane.

"You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that ya use against me, you, have knocked me on my feet again, got me feelin' like I'm nothin', you, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, callin' me out when I'm wounded, you, pickin' on the weaker men..." He would always sing in a sad, somber tone as he hid in the Music Classroom, playing one of the class' banjos all the while and I knew exactly who he was talking about: Butthead, McVicker and Buzzcut.

"Well, you can take me dow-ow-own with just one, single blow but you don't know what you don't know...Someday, I'll be livin' in a big ol' city and all you're ever gonna be is mean...Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me and all you're ever gonna be is mean...Why ya gotta be so mean?" I would hear him singing every day and find him in that same, abandoned, Music classroom, playing that same banjo every day.

"You with the sad eyes..." I decided to join in on his amazingly, beautiful singing one day. I knew that this probably was not the best discussion when he quickly turned to face him, dropping his banjo from shock and then giving me the most intimidating, death-glare I had ever seen from anyone in my entire life.

"Don't be discouraged...Oh, I realize it's hard to take courage in a World full of people. You can lose sight of it all and the darkness inside you can make you feel so small..." I decided to continue.

"But I see your true colors shining through, I see your true colors; that's why I love you..." Yes, I admitted to him just like I admit to you now that after hearing him sing his soul over the past few weeks, I had fallen for a boy that I used to view as a complete moron.

"So don't be afraid to let them sho-o-ow...Your true colors..." Much to my surprise, the blond joined in on the new song that I had brought to him as he slowly approached me with a small smile.

"True colors are beautiful..." We finished the song together and before either of us knew it, we had locked lips.

"Ew! Look at the two freaks making out!" It did not take long for Gina and her squad to find us and catch us in the act.

"Ew! Get away from me, you freak! You can't just go around kissing people!" I made a decision that I still regret to this day and roughly shoved him away from me.

"You suck, Daria Morgandorfer..." I will never forget those words he said to me before storming out of the classroom, near tears nor will I forget how he said them.

"He didn't even laugh...He didn't even call me, Diarrhea...I think I may have broken him, permanently that day..." Daria finished her story with an expression of complete and utter regret.

"I want him back..." Daria growled with narrowed eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Taking Care of Business

Beavis stared intently at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror of the R.V. as he secretly questioned what he had become. He felt empty inside, like a piece of him had died and that piece was Butthead. Though the duo fought a lot, they were closer than brothers and though Beavis would never admit it, he felt incomplete and dark without the other half of him that he referred to as Butthead.

"Beavis? Are you okay?" Deidra interrupted the blond's thoughts with a hug from behind when she noticed the tears that were beginning to form around the brims of his eyes.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine, babe...just..." Beavis lied before trailing off into another train of thought. Before Deidra could say anything else, their conversation along with their thoughts were interrupted by a loud, desperate knock at the R.V.'s door.

"Let me handle this..." Beavis instructed with narrowed eyes as he cautiously began to approach the door. Remembering his dream from the night before, the blond feared that it might be his girlfriend's father but once he had snatched open the door, he was not expecting Daria to launch in and deliver a rough, passionate kiss to his lips. Rage and jealousy began to well up within Deidra's chest as she slowly approached the kissing couple, prepared to punch Daria right in the face and she would have too if Beavis had not done that himself before she could have a chance to. Daria fell from the front steps of the R.V. from the force of the impact of Beavis' fist, landing on her back with a rough thud as her shattered glasses landed next to her.

"What the Hell, man?!" Trent demanded as the rest of the band rushed to Daria's aid. Nicholas helped Daria up as she now had a blackened eye and a bleeding nose.

"She can't just go around kissin' people; I'm like...a taken man and stuff...Heh-heh..." Beavis replied, flashing Daria a knowing smirk as he had just repeated to her what she had said to him a long time ago. Deidra quickly rushed over to Beavis just in case he needed protection from Trent and his band and hugged his arm protectively.

"Well, you can't just go around hitting girls!" Trent argued.

"Aw, is Trent the dark and powerful too much of a goody-goody to not let chicks beat him up?" Beavis teased provoking an annoyed growl from Trent.

"She wasn't even trying to hurt you, man!" Nicholas defended.

"She already did; a long time ago...I'm just like...returnin' the favor and stuff...Hm-hm-heh..." Beavis nonchalantly replied.

"Do it again and you're out of the band!" Trent threatened before storming off with his group, Nicholas shielding Daria all the while.

"You don't need them, Beavis; your voice is too amazing for a band anyway..." Deidra comforted the now seething Beavis.

"It's not their fault...She's like...got them under her spell and stuff..." Beavis explained in denial that his band would really betray him of their own free will as he angrily stormed back inside the R.V. He then snatched up a piece of paper along with a pen and aggressively began to write a letter.

"B-Beavis? What are you doing?" Deidra asked out of both concern and curiosity.

"Takin' care of a little problem..." Beavis replied with a sinister grin. His now straitened bangs covered his eyes as he finished the note he was writing with a roughly placed period.

"He did what?!" Jane shrieked when Daria had finished recounting the story of why her eye was now blackened.

"Yep, right in the eye...He broke my glasses and everything..." Daria sighed in defeat.

"I'm gonna tear that blond hair of his right out of his head!" Jane growled when their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Daria's doorbell ringing. Daria got up to answer the door but when she had opened it, there was no one in sight. When she looked down however, she took notice to a crudely-sealed envelope.

"Who's that from?" Jane asked as Daria opened the letter and began to read through it.

"It's from Beavis...He wants me to meet him at the Lawndale's nature walk bridge..." Daria replied, in slight surprise at her ex's sudden change of heart.

"I don't think you should go...If he's unstable enough to hit you, who knows what else he's capable of..." Jane worriedly pleaded with her friend as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He was just upset and after what I did to him, I don't blame him...Besides, he did apologize to me and he wants to start over..." Daria explained the contents of the note before handing it over to Jane.

"Fine but I'm going with you..." Jane insisted after inspecting the note for herself. Later that night, Daria and Jane made their way over to the long, wooden, nature-walk bridge that was located in the forest of the LawnDale camp grounds.

"This is as far as you go..." Daria instructed, stopping her friend from following any further.

"What?! No way!" Jane refused.

"He instructed me to come alone; if he sees I brought a friend with me, he might fly off the handle again. Look, just keep an eye on things from here; okay?" Daria explained.

"Fine..." Jane agreed with an annoyed huff and a roll of her eyes as Daria made her way up the stairs that lead up to the bridge. As Daria walked along the bridge, she peered over the bridge's railing and down at the river below. She then questioned if the rickety, wooden bridge she was on was even up to code when her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps approaching her.

"Daria Morgandorfer...I knew you'd come..." Beavis stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight with a small smirk as his now straightened hair blew gently in the wind.

"Beavis I..." Daria began with a blush when she was silenced by Beavis placing a black, leather gloved finger over her lips.

"Shhh...I know..." He whispered as he moved his hand over to caress her cheek, rubbing it in gentle circles with his thumb.

"Daria...my sweet, sweet Daria..." He continued as he moved his hand down to feel the diamond-shaped pendant she wore around her neck, gently clasping the sharp, metal charm in his gloved hand.

"Think you're too cool to wear a real diamond...You're not flawless like one either! Hm-hm-heh!" Beavis snickered before suddenly stabbing the sharp, metal pendant into Daria's jugular vein. Jane gasped in horror from her hiding place as Daria clutched her wounded-throat and began to gasp for air. She attempted to cling to Beavis for support but the blond merely kicked her off of him, causing her to tumble over the railing of the bridge and disappear into the darkness below.

Jane let out a war cry as she charged at Beavis, prepared to avenge her best friend. She however, was not prepared for Beavis to swiftly step to the side and stick out his arm, catching Jane's throat on his forearm and causing her to fall roughly onto her back. The rotting wood of the bridge cracked beneath her upon impact.

"If ya know what's good for ya, you'll like...leave now and not tell anyone what happened...Hm-hm-heh..." Beavis threatened as he glared down at his potential, next victim. In a vein attempt to avenge her friend, Jane delivered a swift kick to Beavis' genitalia. The blond let out a small shriek before dropping to his knees as Jane picked herself back up.

"I'm not scared of you...I'll make sure everyone knows what you did...You're going to jail, Beavis...You'll be kicked out of the band, you'll lose your girlfriend and you'll never see that child of yours..." Jane growled as Beavis let out a growl of his own that soon turned into a war-cry.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT!" He shrieked as he shot back up to his feet, slamming his forearm against Jane's throat and pinning her over the rail of the bridge.

"NO!" Jane cried out, clinging to Beavis for support as she looked down at the darkness beneath her. She then fearfully glanced back up at Beavis who was now glaring down at her with a deranged look in his eyes. Jane released her grip on Beavis to grab ahold of the bridge's rail as she kicked Beavis off of her. Beavis let out a small grunt as he roughly slammed against the rail on the other side of the bridge, grabbing ahold of it to keep himself from falling over completely.

"What's so funny?!" Jane aggressively demanded once she noticed the smirk plastered across the blond's countenance along with the soft yet audible snickers emitting from his grinning teeth. Without a word, Beavis relied on the strength of his bulky, biker boot along with his own strength as he stomped on the ground of the bridge as hard as he could. He put every amount of strength and energy he had in his body to make sure that the impact of his stomp was forceful as he once again grabbed ahold of the rail that was behind him to prevent himself from falling forward. Jane looked down at the rotten wood beneath her feet in horror as it was now beginning to crack profusely beneath her. Beavis held onto the rail as the wood beneath him and Jane gave way, sending a screaming Jane falling to her death.

"Heh-heh...No one's gonna walk all over me again...Hm-hm-heh..." Beavis snickered with a dark smirk as Jane disappeared into the darkness. He then used the rail to climb back onto the remaining portion of his bridge and began to make his way back toward the camp site.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Anything for Love

Beavis swung open the door to Trent's R.V. He breathed heavily, clutching his stomach in pain as he limped toward the R.V.'s bathroom. He was thankful that Trent and his band had surrendered the R.V. to him and Deidra upon finding out that Diedra was pregnant with his child as he did not wish to draw attention along with suspicion to himself. Once the blond had entered the bathroom, he removed his leather jacket along with his shirt, revealing a large bruise on his stomach from where Jane had kicked him. He then turned his torso slightly to reveal another large bruise on his back from where he had crashed into the rail of the nature walk bridge during his previous scuffle with Jane. Tears welled up within the blond's eyes as he bit his lip and hissed lightly in pain.

The painfully-tender, dark, purple marks that coated his body only served as reminders that he had just taken the life of someone that he once loved dearly along with the life of an innocent girl that was only trying to protect her friend. Deciding that he needed to apply some heat to his wounds, the blond stripped himself of his remaining clothing before climbing into the shower. As the warm, comforting water streamed down Beavis' milky chest, the blond took some time to gather his thoughts. He mentally questioned what he had just done and why he had done it as well as fear of what Deidra and the band would do if they were to ever find out what he had done. He did not care about being kicked out of the band as much as he cared about losing the closest thing he had ever had to a loving family.

Beavis burst into tears and light sobs of shame and anxiety as he buried his face into his hands. He was really beginning to regret what he had done now as this was not like him at all but with everything that had been happening to him over the past, few weeks, he had finally snapped from all of the mental and physical abuse that he had to endure, ultimately taking it out on Daria. As for Jane, she had threatened to take his family away from him and there was no way he was going to let that happen, even if he had to silence her permanently.

"Beavis?" Beavis' thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice as he gasped and quickly spun around to face a concerned Deidra. Still rather shy about his body, a blush crept over the blond's countenance as he self-consciously used his hand to cover himself. Knowing this, Deidra removed her own cloths to make her boyfriend feel more comfortable before stepping into the shower with him.

"You're hurt...What happened?" Deidra asked in concern once she had taken notice to her boyfriend's bruised body.

"O-Oh, those? I-It's nothin', I just like...tripped and fell down this steep hill and stuff...Hm-hm-heh..." Beavis lied to his girlfriend which made him feel even worse than he already did but there was no way he could tell her the truth about what really happened to him.

"Aw, my poor baby...Try to be more careful, okay?" Deidra seemed to believe it as she pulled beavis into a gentle hug, careful not to further irritate his wounds. The two blushed at the closeness of their naked bodies as Beavis returned the embrace.

"Deidra..." Beavis whispered as tears began to fall.

"Beavis? What's wrong?" Deidra questioned, pulling away from the hug in concern upon feeling his tears on her shoulder.

"I-I'm just...So scared..." Was all the blond could manage to choke out through his stifled sobs.

"Of me?" Deidra questioned as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She of course knew that she was not the source of her boyfriend's fear but she still needed to offer a few random suggestions to reveal the source of her boyfriend's dilemma.

"N-No! No...I'm scared that...I'll wake up and this will all be just a dream...or that it won't last...t-that I'll do somethin' to...drive you away..." beavis tearfully admitted between sobs.

"You're not going to drive me away! I wouldn't leave you even if you committed a murder!" Deidra reassured as she pulled her boyfriend into a tight and comforting embrace.

"OUCH!" Beavis shrieked once his bruises were pressed on.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Deidra apologized as she attempted to pull away but Beavis held her in place.

"No! Please stay..." He softly begged, tightening his embrace on her. Deidra smiled softly as she enjoyed both the warmth of the shower water and their embrace when the two were suddenly interrupted by the sound of sirens. Beavis turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waste as Deidra put on her bathrobe before the two headed outside to inspect the source of the commotion.

"What's goin' on? Heh-heh!" Beavis questioned in concern.

"We're not sure but the ambulance is here so it must be serious..." Nicholas replied.

"Well, let's go check out the carnage; it might be great inspiration for our next album..." Trent suggested as the group began to approach the source of the noise.

"Look! The nature walk bridge collapsed!" Jesse pointed out.

"I knew that thing wasn't up to code!" Nicholas complained.

"Jane?!" Trent gasped once he noticed his sister's mangled corpse being placed into a body-bag by one of the paramedics.

"JANE!" Trent momentarily broke out of his laid back demeanor as he was restrained by Jesse and Nicholas. Trent quickly used all of his strength to break free as he rushed over to his sister and gently carried her lifeless corpse into his arms.

"Jane?! Janie?! It's your big brother, Trent...Please wake up..." Trent begged in between sobs as tears flooded from his eyes, spilling onto the pale face of his lifeless sister.

"I'm sorry, son...She was killed upon impact; no one could have survived that fall..." One of the paramedics explained before removing Jane's corpse from Trent's arms.

"Janie?! NOOOO!" Trent sobbed as he dropped to his knees and burst into tears. His band huddled around him to console him but Beavis could only remain silent, knowing that he was the cause of this.

"You..." Trent suddenly growled, breaking the silence as he glared intently at Beavis.

"Who? Me? Heh-heh..." Bevis questioned in confusion as he pointed to himself for conformation.

"YOU DID THIS!" Trent accused as he attempted to lunge at Beavis only to be restrained by Jesse and Max.

"What?! No, I didn't!" Beavis lied.

"Oh really?! Then how'd ya get that bruised on your stomach?!" Trent snarled.

"He tripped and fell down a steep hill!" Deidra came to her boyfriend's defense as she protectively stood in front of him.

"THAT'S BULL! If you don't think for a second that I know you had somethin' to do with this..." Trent began.

"He tripped!" Deidra defended.

"I KNOW YOU DID THIS! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!" Trent shouted as he struggled against Jesse and Max's grip on him.

"Trent, calm down! He didn't do it, man!" Nicholas defended the couple.

"Yeah! He didn't do it!" Deidra growled, standing her ground.

"Sleep with one eye open..." Trent snarled before storming off into the woods.

"Trent?! Trent, come back! Trent!" Nicholas called out after his friend but Trent merely ignored him.

"Relax, little man; he's just upset right now...He'll come around..." Jesse reassured, placing a hand upon Beavis' shoulder unpon sensing his nervousness.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Beavis shrieked in horror and discomfort before smacking Jesse's hand from his shoulder. Jesse's eyes widened in surprise as he fearfully backed away.

"I-I'm sorry..." Beavis apologized before nervously making his way back toward the R.V. to change back into his everyday wear. Deidra of course ran after him in concern.

"Beavis? What's wrong?! Hey!" Deidra gasped when she noticed that her boyfriend was hiding beneath the covers of the bed in the R.V.'s master bedroom, crying softly. She sat next to the huge, shaking lump in the covers and placed a hand on his back to sooth him.

"You can talk to me...You can tell me anything..." Deidra reassured as she gently pulled the covers from his face. The blond sat up with tears still gushing from his eyes as he reluctantly made eye contact with his girlfriend.

"A-A little while back, this kid died at my school..." Beavis began to retell his story.

"I'm so sorry! You must be traumatized..." Deidra frowned in sympathy.

"N-No! No...It's not that at all...I didn't even know the kid's name but when he died...They sent in this counselor for me and Butthead to talk to...Rick...

Me and Butthead thought it was so cool how he rolled up his sleeves and sat in his chair backwards...until he..." Beavis trailed off, averting his eyes from Deidra's worried gaze.

"He what? What did Rick do to you?!" Deidra protectively demanded.

"One day, after school, he invited me over to his house for spaghetti..." Beavis continued.

"You didn't go; did you?" Deidra worriedly questioned as she had a less than pleasant feeling about where this was going. Beavis nodded in response to confirm her thoughts, a small sob escaping his lips as he did so.

"W-When I got into his car, he...h-he..." Beavis burst into tears before he could finish his story as Deidra pulled him into a gentle, comforting hug.

"Does Butthead know?" Deidra asked, receiving yet another nod from her boyfriend.

"He didn't believe me..." The blond choked out in between sobs. Though Butthead seemed not to believe him, Beavis could remember the amount of panic and anger in his voice when he had said, 'what?! You've never told me this!' He sounded almost protective?

"I'm so sorry, Beavis...I won't let anyone hurt you ever again..." Deidra promised as she tightened her hug on her boyfriend's shaking frame.

"T-Thank you..." Beavis sobbed as he continued to cry softly into her shoulder. Beavis and Deidra just spent the rest of the day talking to each other before finally deciding to head out and check up on the rest of the band once it had hit nightfall. Jesse, Max and Nicholas were all sitting around the campfire but Trent was still missing from their party.

"Trent still not back yet?" Beavis questioned, voice still strained from crying earlier.

"No...Why don't you take the R.V. and look for him?" Nicholas suggested.

"I dunno; he was like...real mad at me when he left...Mm-heh-heh..." Beavis hesitated.

"Nah, man he likes you; he'll listen to you..." Jesse insisted.

"We'll watch your girlfriend for ya, if ya like..." Max offered.

"I'm staying with Beavis..." Deidra insisted before stubbornly storming back into the R.V. Beavis merely shrugged in agreement and entered the R.V. as well, unaware that Jesse, Nicholas and Max were all glaring at him menacingly as he turned to leave.

"Beavis...Are you sure it's a good idea to go looking for Trent?" Deidra questioned out of fear for her boyfriend's safety.

"He prob'ly didn't go that far and if he's still mad, we can just drive off and leave him, if he tries anything..." Beavis reminded her when their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a loud pop and the R.V. slowing to a stop.

"GREAT GOLLY OH MIGHTY!" Beavis complained upon realizing that they had just encountered a flat tire as Deidra screamed in surprise.

"Stay here..." Beavis ordered as he grabbed the tire iron from the glove-compartment and exited the R.V. to repair the flattened tire. Once the blond had stepped out of the R.V. he stared at the punctured tire in slight fear and disbelief as he took notice to the nails and screws that had clearly purposely been scattered all over the road. To make matters worse, the R.V. had come to a stop in the middle of a bridge so finding someone to help him or keep him and his pregnant girlfriend company would be highly unlikely.

"Flat tire?" Trent spoke up as he stepped out of the shadows. Beavis turned to face him, tire iron still in hand.

"Oh, heh-heh! Hey, Trent! Been lookin' for ya hm-hm-heh!" Beavis grinned in relief but his relief was short-lived when Trent suddenly punched him in the jaw, hard enough to send him spiraling into the dirt, dropping his tire iron upon impact.

"Ow! Heh-heh! What'd ya do that for, butthole?!" Beavis demanded as Trent picked up the tire iron.

"Don't play dumb, man...I know you killed Daria and when Janie tried to intervene, you killed her too..." Trent accused.

"N-No! No, I didn't!" Beavis defended as he weakly picked himself back up.

"SHUT UP! Just shut up! I know you killed them! I know you took my sister away from me and now I'm gonna take somethin' from you..." Trent growled, swinging the tire iron at Beavis but the blond swiftly dodged the swing, tripping over a rock and falling onto his back in the process.

"Whata ya mean?!" He questioned.

"This whole thing was a set up to get you alone; my boys prob'ly ripped your girlfriend limb from limb by now..." Trent admitted before raising the tire iron above his head, prepared to strike Beavis once again. Though Deidra was safe and sound in the R.V. unknown to Trent, Trent's confession to harm her and his unborn child was still enough to enrage the blond as he quickly picked up a rock that was next to him and threw it at Trent, hitting him in the head and knocking him to the ground, causing him to drop the tire iron as it rolled off of the edge of the bridge.

"Trent, don't do this..." Beavis firmly pleaded as he stood over Trent but Trent merely sprang back up from the ground with a war cry and punched Beavis in the jaw once again, this time leaving a bruise on his cheek. Trent then trapped Beavis with a choke-hold from behind as the blond desperately gasped for air, drool seeping from his mouth as he struggled against the older boy's embrace. Beavis was growing increasingly uncomfortable as the lack of oxygen along with the closeness to Trent brought to surface all-too unpleasant memories of what Rick had done to him.

"Beavis!" Deidra shrieked when she had come out to inspect the commotion only to find Trent about to murder her boyfriend.

"WHAT?! You aren't supposed to be here!" Trent growled now distracted by Deidra long enough for Beavis to escape Trent's grasp.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Beavis cried as he threw Trent's arms from his neck, unintentionally throwing him over the edge of the bridge. Trent screamed in both rage and fear as he fell to his death, onto the concrete street below with a sickening crack.

"TRENT!" Beavis cried out as he looked over the bridge's railing to view the lifeless, mangled corpse of Trent.

"Beavis! Are you okay?!" Deidra asked, quickly rushing over to Beavis. The two tearfully embraced each other as Beavis cried hysterically into Deidra's shoulder.

"I'll tell you...I'll tell you everything..." Beavis sobbed, much to Deidra's confusion.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Bound To You

Beavis was still crying hysterically after he had just confessed the murders he had committed to his girlfriend.

"I-I get it if ya never wanna see me again now..." He sobbed brokenly before beginning to cry even harder. His crying ceased however when Deidra suddenly pulled him into a tight embrace.

"It wasn't your fault...If people would have just left you alone or even have been nicer to you, you wouldn't have snapped like this...It's their own fault; not yours..." Deidra whispered lowly to him as she tightened her hug on him.

"Deidra..." Was all Beavis could bring himself to say as not even Butthead had said anything this nice to him before.

"I'm going to call the police and tell them what Trent and his band tried to do to us...I'll keep what you did a secret...I promise, I will protect you..." Deidra promised the tearful Beavis before calling the police to tell them of Trent and his band's attempted murder.

Deidra and Beavis sat in lobby of the police station for their own protection as they patiently awaited the apprehension of Trent's remaining band members. Beavis took the waiting time as a chance to think of just how kind Deidra was to him and just how much she meant to him. It was then that the blond had taken notice to a gigantic, chrome, loose nut that was on the floor, by his feet. He was quick to snatch up the nut before standing in front of Deidra.

"Deidra?" Beavis began before kneeling down in front of his girlfriend, much to her surprise. He then revealed the nut to her.

"I-I know it's not like...a diamond and stuff and I promise I'll getcha a real ring when I have enough money for one but...Deidra Long? Will you marry me? Heh-heh..." Beavis proposed, causing Deidra to clasp a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Oh, Bobby...Of course I will!" Deidra accepted with tears of joy, calling Beavis by his first name for once before pulling him into another embrace.

"I don't even want a real ring; this is the most special engagement ring I've ever seen..." Deidra grinned as Beavis happily slid the nut onto her left, ring finger.

"You might be able to afford a real ring soon enough, bucko..." A tall man with shoulder-length, black hair that he kept in a ponytail interrupted the two as he entered the police station. He had one, single, gold tooth that was noticeable when he grinned and he wore a fancy, dark-blue suit with a pair of sunglasses that had shiny, purple lenses.

"W-Who the Hell are you?! Heh-heh!" Beavis cautiously demanded as Deidra protectively tightened her embrace on her new fiancé.

"Whoa! Whoa! Relax, boo-boo. The name's Norm and I'm a record producer; ya see?" The man now known as, Norm introduced himself. Beavis and Deidra let their guard down upon hearing that this stranger was a record producer.

"I heard your amazin' voice at the local caffe and I have to say, you've got talent, kid! What if I said that I could getcha a gig at an actual, M.T.V. Award Show?" Norm offered.

"WHAT?!" Trent's remaining band members all shrieked in unison as they were escorted to their holding cells by several police officers.

"I'd say that'd be cool...Heh-heh..." Beavis replied with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Great! See ya at the M.T.V. Award Show, surprise new singer!" Norm grinned before exiting the police station. Once the record producer was gone, Beavis and Deida both cheered and happily embraced each other when Beavis had suddenly remembered something.

"Wait, what am I like...gonna sing? Heh-heh..." Beavis realized that he had not written a song himself as the entire time he was in the band, he would only sing songs that Trent wrote.

"I know what you can write a song about..." Deidra began her suggestion with a soft smile as Beavis turned his full attention to her. Beavis and Deidra remained in the safety of the police station until it was time for Norm to pick them up and drive them to the airport. They took a plane to New York City and caught a Taxi to the M.T.V. Studios just in time for the award show. Beavis and Deidra nervously watched from backstage as the other performers preformed their routines and accepted their awards.

"Nervous?" Deidra questioned upon noticing the anxious state her new fiancé was in.

"Y-Yeah, a little heh-heh...What if I like...have some kinda break down like that Miley Cyrus chick or somethin'?" Beavis worried.

"You're not gonna have a mental breakdown; you're going to be amazing like you always are..." Deidra promised, delivering a kiss to her fiancé's cheek.

"But what if...he's watching?" Beavis nervously averted his eyes at the thought of his former best friend watching his performance.

"All the more reason to go through with this..." Deidra smiled softly before providing her fiancé with a kiss of good luck to his lips.

"You're right...Heh-heh!" Beavis agreed with a grin.

"And now, give it up for our surprise new artist, Beavis!" The award show's host announced, capturing the attention of Butthead and Deidra's parents, who were watching the show from home. Beavis nervously took his place on stage, dragging a red, electric guitar behind him while Deidra took her place at the piano that was already on the stage and began to play a somber tune on it.

"I'm so tired of being here...Suppressed by all these childish fe-e-ears..." Beavis began to sing softly.

"If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave...Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone..." Butthead sang his own lyrics, in response to Beavis' song as he stubbornly turned his gaze from the T.V.

"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time can not erase!" Beavis sang with a bit more feeling as he placed a hand over his still tender and bruised stomach.

"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears..." Butthead sang as he began to remember the time that he comforted a crying Beavis after Beavis had admitted the Rick situation to him.

"When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears..." Beavis sang as he remembered the time that he burst into Butthead's bedroom, wielding a baseball bat when Butthead had awoken from a nightmare, screaming.

"I've held your hand through all of these years but you sti-ill ha-ave...all of me..." The duo sang in unison as they both remembered the time that Beavis had grabbed ahold of a nervous Butthead's hand when Butthead was a bit too stage-fright to compete in their school's talent show alongside Beavis.

"You used to captivate me by your resonating light; now I'm bound by the life you left behi-i-ind..." Butthead sang softly, now kneeling down, in front of the T.V. as he gently stroked Beavis' face through the T.V. screen.

"Your face, it holds, my once pleasant dreams...Your voice, it chased away, all of the sanity in me! These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time can not erase!" Beavis sang as the horrific memories of killing Daria, Jane and Trent all flashed though his mind. He then looked down at his shaking hands in horror.

"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears..." Beavis continued his song as he remembered comforting a crying Butthead after one of the Beasty Boys had died.

"When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears..." Butthead joined in as he remembered the time he took several dodge balls for Beavis during Gym class just because he let out a genuinely terrified scream.

"I've held your hand through all of these years and you sti-ill ha-ave...all of me..." The duo once again sang in unison as they both remembered the time that the duo both fell from a cliff, during a camping trip and Butthead had grabbed a branch along with Beavis' hand to save him from falling to his death.

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're go-one..." Butthead somberly continued the song.

"But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along!" Beavis continued before playing a solemn solo on the electric guitar he had brought with him. This was the only point throughout the entire song that he had played the guitar.

"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears and I've held your hand through all of these years but you sti-ill ha-ave...all of meeeeeee, ohhhhhh...Meeeeeee-heeeee-eeeeee-heeeeee-eeeeee-eeeeee-eeeeee-eeeee..." Beavis finished the song as tears began to stream down his cheeks. He then broke down crying once the song was over before running backstage, quickly being followed by a concerned Deidra. Butthead's eyes widened slightly in shock upon realizing just how upset his best friend really was about their argument as the crowd cheered for Beavis' amazing voice and touching song.

"I'll get back to you soon..." Butthead promised softly before running out of the house.

Meanwhile, Deidra found Beavis on the backstage couch, crying hysterically into his forearm.

"Beavis..." Was all she could bring herself to say as she sat on the couch, next to him and pulled him into a comforting embrace.

"I miss him, Deidra! I miss him so much!" The blond sobbed before clinging to her.

"I know...I'm sorry..." Deidra stroked his hair gently in an attempt to sooth him.

"Hey, bubby! Ya did great, boo-boo!" Norm greeted as he walked backstage but he stopped in his tracks upon seeing Beavis in tears and Deidra glaring at him in disapproval.

"Oh, boy...I can see I barged in on yous guys in the middle of somethin' so I'll just leave this with you and letcha know when I gotcha another gig..." Norm nervously placed an envelope on the arm of the couch before nervously fleeing the awkward scene that was before him. Deidra opened the envelope, widening her eyes a bit once she saw it was full of cash.

"Beavis, look at how much money you got for your amazing performance!" Deidra attempted to cheer Beavis up but to no avail; the blond was still unconsolable.

"Hey, how about we just get a nice hotel room so you can get a good night's sleep?" Deidra asked, earning a nod from her sobbing fiancé.

"Okay, I'll go call us a cab..." Deidra grinned before leaving to call a cab. Beavis was then startled out of his self-pity by the sound of the phone that was on the wall, next to him ringing.

"Hello?" The blond quickly answered the phone while attempting to make his voice sound as normal as possible.

"I know where you are, now...I'm coming to get my daughter..." Deidra's father growled into the phone.

"If I like...see your face around here, I'll kill you..." Beavis growled darkly in response.

"We'll see who kills who first..." Deidra's father smirked before hanging up. He then walked outside only to find Butthead there, waiting for him.

"So...Are you like...going to look for Beavis?" He asked, having heard the entire conversation from outside.

"So what if I am?" Deidra's father growled.

"I was just wondering if I could like...come with you so I can kick his ass for leaving and stuff...Uh-huh-huh...It's not like I care about him or anything; don't get it twisted..." Butthead lied.

The brunette just needed to use the older man so he could get to Beavis then he was going to do away with him.

"Yeah, we'll kick his ass together..." Deidra's father smirked as he opened the door to his car for the brunette.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. Lost and Found

"Son of a bitch better not come in here...Hm-hm-heh..." Deidra was awoken by the sound of Beavis mumbling to himself.

"Beavis? What are you doing?" She asked once she had sat up to see Beavis glaring out of the window with his lighter in his hand.

"Huh? Oh, um...nothin'...Hm-hm-heh..." Beavis growled, not taking his eyes off of the window.

"Beavis, I can tell when something's..." Deidra began only to be cut off by a severe-contraction. She clutched her stomach with a groan of pain as the bed became visibly wet.

"Deidra?! What happened?!" Beavis finally turned his attention from the window to rush to his fiancé's aid.

"M-My water just broke..." Deidra whimpered, still clutching her stomach. Since Beavis did not have a ride, he ended up having to call an ambulance for Deidra. Meanwhile, Butthead and Deidra's Father had arrived at the airport.

"Now, all we need to do, is find out where the little-bastard went..." Deidra's Father smirked sinisterly.

"Yeah...Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead agreed. Unknown to Deidra's Father, the brunette was hiding a pen behind his back that he plotted to stab him with. Butthead waited until they had left the airport and arrived at a more secluded area before beginning to sneak up on Deidra's Father with the intention of stabbing him. Before the brunette had a chance to stab Deidra's Father however, Deidra's Father quickly spun around to deliver a back-fisted punch to Butthead's jaw.

Butthead fell backwards, dropping the pen in the process as the back of his head crashed into the wall that was behind him, knocking him unconscious.

"Nice try..." Deidra's Father grinned sinisterly before leaving to find Beavis. Meanwhile, Beavis and Deidra had arrived at the hospital and Deidra was settled into her hospital-bed.

"Beavis? Are you okay? What are you doing?" Deidra questioned once she had noticed her fiancé glaring out, into the hallway and literally growling like a dog.

"Just keepin' an eye out for trouble..." The blond replied, not once turning his attention from the hallway as he did so. He did not want to tell Deidra about her Father's phone call out of fear that the information might stress Deidra out and put a strain on their unborn-child.

"Relax, Beavis; I'm gonna be fine, I promise..." Deidra reassured before coughing softly.

"Deidra?!" Beavis turned to face Deidra in concern.

"It's okay; it's just a bit of dry mouth..." Deidra once again reassured her fiancé that nothing was wrong.

"I'll getcha some water heh-heh..." Beavis offered before exiting the hospital room to retrieve a cup of water for his pregnant-fiancé. Upon exiting the hospital-room, the blond had taken notice to a door that only the doctors could access with a special code being opened. Feeling adventurous, the blond decided to sneak in, behind the doctor that had just entered but he soon regretted his decision when the double doors had slammed shut, behind him, locking him into that section of the hospital.

"No! No! No! No! Please don't!

Please don't! CRAP!" Beavis kicked the door once he realized that he could not get it open again without a code. With a frustrated-sigh he descended deeper into the forbidden-area of the hospital in search of another way out. After a short while of walking, the blond had finally managed to find a backdoor that allowed him to exit the hospital into a small courtyard.

"I knew I'd find you here..." A voice startled Beavis as he turned to see Deidra's Father emerging from the mass of plant-life.

"So what have you done to my daughter? Did you injur her with your stupidity or was it one purpose?" Deidra's Father interrogated. Beavis only responded with an ongoing string of his infamous-chuckles. He swayed slightly as he held a deranged-look in his eyes.

"DON'T TOY WITH ME!" Deidra's Father shouted as he grabbed Beavis by the neck, slamming and pinning him to a nearby-tree.

"Don't toy with me...Hm-hm-heh..." Beavis mocked with a snicker. Deidra's Father's eyes widened slightly at just how insane the blond was as Beavis mocked his facial-expression before bursting into another uproar of laughter. Deidra's father prepared to punch Beavis when Butthead suddenly bounded out of the trees.

"Let him go, buttmunch!" The brunette growled, momentarily distracting Deidra's Father. Before Deidra's Father even had a chance to say one word to Butthead, Beavis grinned sinisterly and delivered a brutal-kick to Deidra's Father's kneecap, breaking his leg. Deidra's Father screamed in pain, letting go of Beavis as he stumbled to keep from falling.

"Whoa..." Butthead gasped as Beavis flawlessly landed on his feet. Deidra's Father outstretched a hand to catch himself but Beavis took ahold of it, crushing the hand of his fiancé's father in his own hand and breaking all of his fingers. Deidra's Father screamed and cried in pain as he fell to the ground, barely able to move. Deidra's Father rolled over onto his back with great difficulty only for Beavis to grab him by the neck and pin him to the ground.

"I warned you...I WARNED YOU!" Beavis shrieked, pinning Deidra's Father's uninjured-hand to the ground when he had attempted to lift it.

"Fire! Fire! FIRE!" Beavis chanted as he pulled his lighter from his pocket, opened it then held it above his head with a sinister-grin. He was prepared to set him on fire when Butthead quickly ran over to him, picking his best friend up and throwing him over his shoulder before carrying him away from the injured-adult.

"NURSE! DOCTOR! SOMEBODY!" Deidra's Father cried out for help. Deidra sat up with a startled gasp once Butthead had burst into her hospital-room with Beavis still over his shoulder.

"Beavis?! Butthead?!" Deidra gasped.

"Your dad's here..." Butthead panted as he finally set his blond-haired companion back onto his feet.

"B-Butthead?" Beavis stuttered once he had finally realized that his companion had rescued him.

"Butthead!" Beavis sobbed with tears of joy as he practically leapt into Butthead's arms. Butthead spun around slightly to keep himself from falling once he had caught Beavis as Beavis had wrapped both his arms and his legs around him. Deidra smiled as the two friends melted into their embrace, Beavis' hair was even slowly beginning to regain its blond-curls.

"Whoa, Beavis! You like...look totally cool, now! Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead admired his friend's new attire.

"Thanks...Mm-heh-heh!" Beavis blushed at the amount of unexpected-compliments he was receiving from his best friend. The duo's sentimental-moment was interrupted by Deidra suddenly shrieking in pain.

"THE BABY'S COMING!" She screamed much to the duo's panic as they both were unsure of what to do next.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. How Misfortunate

"Settle down, Beavis!" Deidra and Butthead exclaimed in unison as Beavis rapidly pushed the Nurse, call button repeatedly.

"What seems to be the problem?" One of the Nurses hurriedly entered the room.

"Beavis, can you give me some time alone with the Nurse?" Deidra begged with a hint of concern shining in her eyes.

"What?! No way! I'm not leaving you! Heh-heh!" Beavis stubbornly insisted.

"T-The baby's coming..." Deidra hesitantly admitted to the Nurse, much to the Nurse's surprise.

"So? We already knew that; what's the big secret? Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead sarcastically reminded.

"It's far too early for you to be giving birth at this point in your pregnancy!" The Nurse exclaimed much to both Beavis and Butthead's shock. Beavis felt horrible for not keeping track of how long his fiancé had been pregnant as he mentally began to shut down. The Nurse began to hook up a few monitors, relieved once she heard the baby's heartbeat.

"Okay, don't panic; we still have a heartbeat. We're going to deliver the baby in a moment so I'm going to ask you to push soon but not yet..." The Nurse instructed before turning to leave the room to get to lead Doctor. Before the Nurse could have a chance to fully exit the room, Deidra gasped once she had felt a popping-sensation in her lower-abdomen. Beavis gasped in shock and Butthead covered his mouth in horror before turning his back to the sight that was once before him as an underdeveloped-baby was launched from Deidra's nether-regions and onto the foot of her Hospital-bed.

The Nurse was quick to run out of the room and scream to the other Doctors and Nurses for help as Beavis carried his underdeveloped-son into his shaking hands. Tears began to well up within his eyes but he fought them back with every ounce of strength he had in his body as his underdeveloped-son weakly opened his eyes. With a shaky hand, the underdeveloped-child weakly reached up to caress Beavis' cheek gently before dying in his arms, provoking a shaky gasp from his father. Deidra immediately broke down into a fit of hysterical-sobs as several Doctors and Nurses entered the room.

"N-N-No..." A few pathetic whimpers escaped from the blond's quivering lips as one of the Nurse sympathetically removed his deceased-son from his shaking arms.

"We have another heartbeat!" One of the Nurses announced, causing Beavis, Butthead and Deidra to all perk up with hope once it was revealed that Deidra was pregnant with twins.

"If we preform emergency-surgery on her, we can save this one..." The lead Doctor announced as he and his group of various other Doctors and Nurses gently moved Deidra to a gurney.

"W-Wait! S-Surgery?!" Beavis gasped, now fearing for his fiancé's safety as well as the Doctors and Nurses began to move Deidra to the Emergency Room. Beavis attempted to follow but was stopped by one of the Nurses.

"I'm sorry, son but you can't be back here, with us..." The Nurse frowned as she reluctantly locked Beavis out of the Emergency Room.

"N-No! You don't understand! I'm her husband; I have to be with her! Please..." Beavis tearfully begged as he pounded against the double-doors.

"C'mon, dude; she'll be fine..." Butthead gently placed comforting hands on Beavis' shoulders before gradually beginning to lead him away from the door.

"Y-You okay, dude?" Butthead questioned, trying to hide any hints of trauma that were laced within his voice. He knew that Beavis was the weaker of the two of them and he knew that he constantly had to be the strong one for him. Beavis remained silent as he somberly averted his gaze from Butthead.

"Look dude, why don't we just get some food or something? Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead offered with a sympathetic-sigh.

"I'm not hungry..." Beavis replied in an emotionally-drained tone.

"Okay well, how about just some desert or something?" Butthead offered another solution to cheer up his friend, finally earning a nod of approval from the blond. Butthead lead Beavis to the Hospital's cafeteria and Beavis took a seat at one of the tables.

"It's on me, dude..." Butthead reassured before heading over to the counter to purchase a few deserts. Tears of anxiety and grief began to well up within Beavis' eyes once again as he used every ounce of strength he had in his body to hold them all back. He already felt horrible for not being able to protect his own son or his own fiancé and he did not want to feel even worse by allowing everyone to see how weak he was by crying in front of them all, especially Butthead since he knew that his brunette-companion would most-likely tease him if he ever caught him crying again.

"Are you gonna cry?" Beavis was shocked to hear the voice of an older man ask as he turned his attention to the older man, prepared to deny the question that he assumed was directed at him. The older man however, was speaking to his female grandchild that looked to be at least five.

"Are you gonna cry? It's alright..." The older man reassured the child, provoking more negative emotions to rise within Beavis' chest. The fact that the man was speaking to a child did not help matters as this only reminded the blond that his own son had died in his arms and that his own daughter might not make it out of the Hospital he was currently trapped in alive. Beavis could no longer contain his emotions as he covered his eyes to hide the tears that were now gushing from them.

"Beavis?! Wait!" Butthead called out once he had returned only to see his best friend dashing outside, to the courtyard. The brunette was quick to follow his friend, who was now standing on the courtyard's bridge, crying hysterically.

"Hey...Dude, are you okay?" Butthead questioned as he rushed over to his sobbing-friend.

"D-D-D...D-Don't look at me..." Beavis whimpered in between sobs.

"Dude hey, you can like...talk to me about it if you want...I promise I won't make fun of you again and stuff uh-huh-huh..." Butthead soothed as he placed a comforting-hand on his blond-companion's shaking shoulder.

"B-Butthead, remember when we were kids and we both pretended to be birds because we wanted to fly?" Beavis managed to question in between sobs.

"Yeah? Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead raised his eyebrows, curious to see where Beavis was going with this memory.

"Do you think I could fly right off this bridge?" Beavis asked softly as he peered over the edge of the bridge's railing, eyes full of temptation.

"Whata ya mean, Beavis?" Butthead questioned, fearing the worst.

"N-Nothin'...Never mind..." Beavis stepped away from the railing and turned back around to face Butthead.

"Here dude, I brought you a cupcake..." Butthead offered the large, pink and white cupcake he had bought to his friend in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Goodnight in the mornin'!" Beavis exclaimed as his eyes widened at the size of the cupcake.

"What?" Butthead questioned.

"I gained ten pounds already just lookin' at that thing!" Beavis happily accepted the large cupcake and began to hungrily devour it as Butthead smiled at the fact that his friend seemed to be acting like his normal self once again.

"Not you again...What are you doing here, butthole?! Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead suddenly growled as he peered over Beavis' shoulder, flashing whoever was standing behind him a menacing glare. Beavis turned to see who Butthead was talking to and was horrified to see Deidra's Father using his good hand to wheel the wheelchair he was placed in over to them.

"Now you've really done it...I hope you're proud of yourself..." Deidra's Father growled as Beavis took a few steps back. The blond then suddenly let out a pained gasp as he could feel the sugar of the large cupcake Butthead had given to him coursing through his veins.

"Leave him alone, buttmunch! He's been through enough already!" Butthead defended, oblivious to his best friend's predicament.

"Oh, I know all about that...Tell me, why did my daughter lose one of her children and have to rushed into emergency-surgery? Was it because you're too in-bread to make a proper child?" Deidra's Father accused. Butthead snarled and clenched his fists, appearing more offended by the insults than even Beavis ever could manage. Before he could manage to inflict any harm on Deidra's already-injured Father however, he and Deidra's Father were both startled when Beavis had suddenly dropped to his knees and began to quiver violently.

"Beavis, are you okay?! What's wrong?! Hey!" Butthead gasped in concern when Beavis began to chuckle his infamous-chuckle. His infamous-chuckles soon turned into an uproar maniacal laughter as Cornholio had now taken over Beavis' body.

"I AM CORNHOLIO! MY SEED SHALL BE AVENGED!" Cornholio screeched as he pulled a roll of toilet paper seemingly out of nowhere and lassoed the neck of Deidra's Father with it. Deidra's Father gasped for air as he clawed at the toilet paper that was currently choking him in a vain attempt to rip it from his neck.

"El stupido! You will never be able to rip that T.P! It is the joke-T.P. that never tears!" Cornholio explained with an insane cackle.

"W-W-Whoa! S-Settle down, B-Beavis! It's not w-worth it..." Butthead stuttered as he began to back away out of an irrational-fear that he may become his best friend's next target.

"Life is not worth it..." Cornholio growled darkly before sharply yanking on the joke, toilet paper and snapping the neck of Deidra's Father. He then pulled out his lighter and lit the corpse on fire to destroy the evidence of his murder as Butthead watched in horror.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. Split, Torn and Snapped

"What is this, a fiesta?!" Cornholio snapped as he reentered the Hospital's waiting-room with a still-shooken Butthead. The crowd of previously-hugging, family members that were blocking the split-persona's path all turned to face him in confusion.

"You idiotas make me sick! LEAVE THE SIGHT OF THE ALL-MIGHTY BUNGHOLE!" Cornholio demanded with a death-glare, quickly intimidating the family-crowd as they all scattered in different directions.

"S-Settle down, B-Beavis..." Butthead begged but Cornholio merely responded with a back-fisted strike to his brunette-companion's diaphragm, provoking a groan from the other boy.

"I need a drink..." Cornolio sighed as he approached the Hospital's, coffee, vending machine.

"Dammit, Beavis..." Butthead coughed as he followed his blond-haired companion's split-persona, clutching his midsection in pain all the while. Butthead watched as Cornholio pulled a dollar-bill from the envelope that had been awarded to his dominate-counterpart by his agent, Norm and inserted it into the machine to buy himself the strongest cup of coffee the machine could produce. Butthead then gasped in shock once Cornholio had kicked the waiting-room's trashcan across the room before flipping one of the waiting-room's end-tables as well.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! N-N-N-No! No!" Butthead gasped, taking a few steps back as he was unsure of how to calm his friend's split-persona at this point.

"Butthead? Beavis will not be returning..." Cornholio finally informed his counterpart's companion.

"W-Whata ya mean, dude?" Butthead questioned.

"He cannot deal with the loss of his nino so he is going to hide in our body and I will be taking over, permanently..." Cornholio solemnly explained.

"P-Permenantly...Not coming back? B-But who's gonna watch T.V. with me or eat nachos with me or pull my finger?" Butthead questioned, on the verge of tears. He had traveled so far and nearly killed another human-being just to reunite with his best friend and upon hearing the news that he would possibly never see him again, he now felt that all of his efforts were in vain.

"Well...I suppose...I could do all of those things with you..." Cornholio offered. Butthead thought about the split-persona's proposal for a moment. He was technically still Beavis, just another form of him. Maybe he could make things work between the two.

Butthead took a seat in one of the waiting-room's couches that was positioned in front of one of the waiting-room's T.V.'s then gestured for Cornholio to take a seat next to him. Cornholio complied with his counterpart's best friend's gesture as he took a seat next to the brunette and began watching Yankee Rose by David Lee Roth with him. Butthead made his crude comments on the video as usual but he was disappointed that Cornholio could do nothing-more than merely chuckle awkwardly along with him. Butthead longingly glanced over at his best friend's split-persona as he began to remember how his best friend used to be.

"Heh-heh! This is boring!" He could have sworn he heard Beavis' voice cackle as he stood up from his seat and began to walk away from his best friend's alter-ego.

"B-Butthead?" Cornholio frowned as he stood up from his seat as well to follow the brunette.

"I'm sorry, dude...This isn't like...working...It's like...not the same and stuff uh-huh-huh..." Butthead sighed, provoking a sympathetic frown from the Hispanic split-persona.

"Butthead..." Cornholio began.

"This is all my fault...I shouldn'ta been such a buttmunch to you...Maybe if I treated you like a real friend, You never woulda left and you would still be...s-still be..." Buthhead began as tears now streamed down his cheeks. The duo's conversation was then suddenly interrupted by a small child that was in the waiting-room with them playing an obnoxious tune on his toy-guitar.

"And another one bites the dust...Oh, why can you not conquer love? And you might have thought she made you one, enough to fight this World without weapons and you wanted it, you wanted it so ba-ad but there were too many red flags! Now another one bites the dust but let's be clear, I trust no one..." Cornholio began to softly sing his complaints to his counterpart along to the obnoxious tune that was emitting from that toddler's toy guitar.

"You did not break meeeee-eeeeeeee...I'm still fighting for peeeeaaaaccceeee..." Cornholio gently reassured Butthead, who had now turned to face him at this point. Butthead could have sworn he heard the voice of Beavis singing along with his counterpart's voice.

"Well, we've got thick skin and an elastic heart but this blade, it might be too sharp! He is like a rubber-band until you pull too hard and then he snaps and I come out!" Cornholio continued to explain his and Beavis' situation to Butthead through song.

"You won't see meeeeee fall apaaaarrrt! I've got an elastiiiiiic heaarrrt!" Cornholio sang beautifully as Beavis' voice could be heard singing along with him in a different rhythm that beautifully conflicted with Cornholio's. This of course captured the attention of the other people that were in the waiting-room with him as Butthead widened his eyes in shock at the unbelievable capabilities of Beavis' voice.

"I've got an elastic heart..." Cornholio finished his song as he somberly placed a hand over his heart. Meanwhile, Beavis hid himself from the World within the comfort of his own subconscious as Cornholio took over for him. People did seem to like his wiser, stronger counterpart more than they liked him, anyway and his counterpart also made less mistakes than Beavis typically made. He figured that life for everyone would be better without him around to cause so many problems.

He figured that nobody would probably even miss him. He just could not deal with hurting or disappointing anyone else after he had tried everything he could to please everyone. A bright light suddenly snapped the blond out of his thoughts as he looked up to see his deceased son floating in front of him. Beavis' eyes widened in both shock and amazement as he watched the blood-covered, deformed infant transform into another boy that was about his age with bright, white, curly hair, piercing, amber eyes and large, angelic wings, complete with a golden halo. The boy was also now wearing a clean, white, beautiful robe as he smiled at his father lovingly.

"J-J...James?" Beavis questioned, stating what he had planned to name his son if he had survived. Beavis had of course planned to name his son after the lead-singer of his favorite band, Metallica.

"I am fine...Mother and sister are waiting for you...Please go back to them..." James reassured in a voice similar to Beavis' but slightly softer before fading away into a bright light. Beavis closed his eyes as tears began to spill from them and small sobs began to escape from his quivering lips.

The blond then placed both of his hands over his heart as he began to exit his subconscious. Meanwhile, Cornholio had grabbed his coffee from the machine once it had finally been prepared but the Hispanic split-persona then gasped sharply and dropped his coffee onto the floor once he could feel Beavis returning to take over his body.

"Cornholio?" Butthead turned to look at the split-persona in concern for the health of his best friend's body as Cornholio wailed in pain and clutched his head before dropping to his knees.

"Cornholio!" Butthead gasped as he rushed to the aid of his best friend's split-persona.

"B-Butthead..." Beavis' voice whimpered as his shirt uncovered his head to reveal his now-messy, blond curls. Tears fell from his hazel eyes as he flashed Butthead a weak smile.

"Beavis? Oh, Beavis..." Butthead sighed in relief as he knelt down to hug his best friend. Beavis happily hugged him back when one of the Nurses had interrupted their tender moment to inform them about Deidra's status.

"Beavis? Deidra has made it out of surgery and is recovering just fine. Your daughter has been born successfully but she needs to stay in an incubator for a couple of weeks..." The Nurse explained as Beavis and Butthead both exchanged a relieved grin.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. All's Well That UhEnds Well: Final

Beavis stood near his daughter's incubator as he impatiently, yet protectively waited for the moment when the doctors would inform him that he could take her home.

"You know they like...said she could be in here for a long time, right dude? Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead questioned.

"I don't care..." Beavis replied darkly, not taking his eyes off of his daughter.

"You really stink, Beavis!" Butthead complained as Beavis not only wreaked of an unwashed-body but of decay from the blood of Deidra's Father and his unborn son that saturated his hair and clothing.

"I don't care, okay?! There's more things I care about than that! Mm-heh-heh..." Beavis growled, causing Butthead to fearfully take a few steps back until he had backed into Deidra.

"Maybe you should give him some space..." Deidra sighed as she placed a hand on Butthead's shoulder.

"Uh...Okay...Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead sighed in defeat before exiting the room as Deidra approached her fiancé.

"You don't have to stay in here all the time...The Doctor said she'll be fine..." Deidra placed a hand on her fiancé's shoulder, causing him to jump slightly.

"I don't wanna leave her...Heh-heh..." Beavis replied in a solemn tone.

"What do you think we should name her?" Deidra asked in a soft tone.

"You should name her...I already named James...It's only like...fair and stuff...Mm-heh-heh..." Beavis replied, causing Deidra's eyes to tear up again.

"How about...Jaycee?" Deidra suggested.

"Yeah...Yeah, I like that..." Beavis agreed in a soft tone, his voice still weak from malnutrition. The poor blond had not been able to eat since the day James had died out of both anxiety and grief.

"Jaycee Lynn Beavis it is..." Deidra smiled as she rested her head on her fiancé's shoulder, despite the smell of death that wafted from him.

"D-Do you think she'll end up like me?" Beavis questioned, afraid that his daughter would be ridiculed like he was.

"I sure hope so because you're amazing..." Deidra smiled up at the blond, provoking a warm smile from him in return. Their conversation was interrupted by the nurse entering the room to check on their child's health.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Beavis, Your daughter is ready to come home with you." The Nurse announced with a small smile as Beavis and Deidra shared a celebratory-hug. The Nurse retrieved Jaycee from the incubator and prepared to hand her over to Deidra when Deidra stopped her.

"Beavis deserves to hold her first; he stayed with her for days..." Deidra smiled as the Nurse gently placed Jaycee into Beavis' arms. Beavis smiled down at his tiny daughter lovingly as the infant gently opened her hazel eyes to view her father for the first time.

"Heh-heh!" Jaycee giggled a childlike version of Beavis' laughter as she reached up toward her father's loving face with a look of pure joy. Beavis let out a small sob of joy that was mixed with his own, familiar laughter as tears of joy began to cascade down his cheeks. Deidra smiled softly as she watched her fiancé gently cradle his daughter closer to him, his daughter returning the embrace. That day, Beavis swore to protect his daughter from anyone who might want to harm her, like McVicker or Gina would always attempt to harm him.

"She has your laugh..." Deidra cooed, approaching her new family as Butthead was finally allowed to reenter the room.

"Huh-huh...You're crying..." Butthead playfully teased.

"Shut up, Butthead..." Beavis whispered, not losing his smile for a second.

"Think she'll like, torture McDicker like we did? Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead grinned.

"Heh-heh...Probably..." Beavis snickered. Once all of the paperwork was filled out, Beavis called his new record dealer, Norm and asked him to give him and his new family a ride back to his hotel-room.

"It's so cool that you get to like...sing on M.T.V. now Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead complimented as he reentered the Limousine with a bag of chips he had purchased from the Maxi-Mart they had stopped at.

"You can like...sing with me next time if ya want heh-heh!" Beavis happily offered.

"Wait! Did we forget Jaycee?!" Deidra gasped upon remembering that her infant-daughter was missing.

"Oh, crap! She's still in the gas station!" Beavis exclaimed before hastily exiting his new Limo and dashing back into the gas station to retrieve the infant he had left on the counter. Butthead and Deidra both exchanged glances before bursting into an uproar of laughter at the light-hearted incident. One week later, a crowd of eager-fans anxiously awaited the next, new song of their new, favorite singer, Beavis and his new partner, Butthead.

Deidra cradled Jaycee in her arms as she proudly awaited to see her boyfriend's next performance. It was almost comical how her Father assumed that he was too ignorant to amount to anything and now he was a rich, famous singer. An uproar of cheers erupted from the crowd when Butthead stepped out, onto the stage and began to play an electric guitar.

"Right! Right! Turn off the lights! We're gonna lose our minds tonight!" Beavis began to sing into his microphone as he stepped onto the stage with Butthead.

"What's the dealio?!" The two friends sang together.

"I love when it's all too much! Five A.M. turn the radio up! Where's the rock and roll?!" Butthead sang the next part of the song before chanting a fake, guitar noise into the microphone and cheering.

"Party crasher! Panty snatcher!" Beavis sang the next part.

"Call me up if you are gangster!" Butthead continued.

"Don't be fancy, just get dancy!" Beavis added.

"Why so serious?! So raise your..." Beavis and Butthead began to sing together when Beavis had accidentally dropped his microphone.

"Oh crap!" He muttered beneath his breath before picking it back up.

"So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways! All my underdogs! We will never be, ever be anything but loud and nitty-gritty, dirty, little freaks! Won't you come on, just come on and raise your glass! Just come on and come on and raise your glass for me..." Beavis and Butthead finished their new hit, earning another uproar of cheers from the crowd.

"You were great as always!" Deidra reunited with her husband backstage.

"Thanks babe! Heh-heh!" Beavis thanked with a sweet smile.

"I got you something..." Deidra smiled softly before handing Jaycee over to Butthead so she could hand Beavis a sterling-silver, cross necklace.

"Do you know what kind of necklace that is?" Deidra asked softly as Beavis gently took ahold of the gift.

"Um...A cross? Heh-heh!" Beavis guessed with an awkward grin

"Well, yes but it's also a crematory necklace..." Deidra explained with a soft smile.

"A crema-what? Heh-heh!" Beavis questioned with a curious tilt of his head.

"A cremetory necklace...our son's ashes are inside of it..." Deidra explained softly as Beavis stared down at the necklace with a newfound attachment.

"Ew! Morbid much? Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead grimaced.

"Now he'll always be with you..." Deidra gently placed the necklace around her husband's neck. Beavis smiled down at the necklace that contained his son's ashes before turning to pull Deidra into a gentle hug.

"All's well that uh...ends well...Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead grinned, finally happy about his best friend's success.

THE END...


End file.
